Irrlichter
by Jess O'Neal
Summary: Belmont - eine Geisterstadt mitten in Nevada, in der merkwürdige Feuer auf dem Friedhof gesichtet wurden. Außerdem wurde ein Grab geschändet und den beiden darin liegenden Skeletten fehlt nun jeweils die rechte Hand ... h/c Dean und Sam
1. Chapter 1 und 2

Fandom: Supernatural

Autorin: Jess O'Neal  
Disclaimer: Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an „Supernatural" und verdiene kein Geld damit.  
Wichtige Charaktere: Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Francis Poncherello, Jon Baker

A/N: Diese Supernatural-Story habe ich bereits vor einigen Jahren geschrieben, und bin nun dabei, sie zu überarbeiten, zumal sich mein Stil doch um einiges gewandelt hat.

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß, Spannung und Mitleiden und würde mich natürlich sehr über euer Feedback freuen.

Viele Grüße, Jess

* * *

**SUPERNATURAL**  
**Irrlichter**

**1**

Dean schaute zu seinem Bruder hinüber und musste grinsen. So verrenkt, wie Sam auf dem Beifahrersitz lag und schlief, würden ihm am nächsten Tag garantiert alle Knochen wehtun. Doch Dean spürte, wie auch ihm so langsam aber sicher die Müdigkeit zu schaffen machte. Seit ihrer kurzen Nachmittagspause fuhr er nun bereits seit über vier Stunden ohne Unterbrechung weiter in Richtung Westen. Schon lange war die Sonne untergegangen, und ein fahler Vollmond ließ die blank geputzte Motorhaube des Impalas leicht schimmern.

Dean lächelte. Er liebte es, wenn sein Wagen so aussah. Wenn er den Anblick des schwarz schimmernden Lacks vor sich hatte und das zufriedene Blubbern des V8-Motors hörte, dann schien die Welt in Ordnung zu sein. Leider schien es nur so. Und daran wurde er öfter erinnert, als es ihm lieb war.

Sie befanden auf dem Weg nach Belmont, einer Geisterstadt mitten in Nevada. Eigentlich fand Dean es ja lächerlich, in einer Geisterstadt nach Geistern zu suchen. In solchen Orten wimmelte es bestimmt nur so vor Touristen, und wahrscheinlich gab es dort überhaupt nichts für die Winchesters zu tun. Der Saloongeist würde sich als Schauspieler entpuppen, und die Grabsteine auf dem Friedhof leuchteten garantiert auch nicht von allein. Bestimmt hatte sich da ein kluger Geschäftsmann ein paar nette Gruseleien einfallen lassen, damit die Kasse wieder klingelte.

Aber Sam hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie dort nach dem Rechten sehen sollten. In der Zeitung stand etwas von merkwürdigen Feuern oder Lichtern auf dem Friedhof und rund um die Geisterstadt herum. Außerdem wurde ein Grab geschändet, in dem zwei Skelette begraben lagen - beiden fehlte jetzt jeweils die rechte Hand. Dean vermutete, dass hier ein paar Gruselhungrige am Werk waren und dass das Aufschaufeln des Grabes eine Art Mutprobe war.

_Na ja,_ _bald werden wir es ja wissen_, sagte er sich.

Aber jetzt brauchten sie erst einmal ein schönes, warmes Bett. Es war zwar erst Ende September, aber hier auf der Hochebene herrschten schon recht kühle Temperaturen. Vor allem nachts.

Vor einigen Kilometern hatte Dean ein Motel-Hinweisschild gesehen, nur auf die Entfernung hatte er nicht geachtet.

_Bestimmt taucht es gleich auf_, vermutete er. _Oder wenigstens ein weiteres Schild._

Plötzlich glaubte Dean seinen Sinnen nicht trauen zu können. War das, was da als kleine weiße Flocken im Lichtstrahl der Scheinwerfer tanzte tatsächlich Schnee? Ungläubig rieb er sich über die Augen, bevor er wieder nach draußen starrte.

„Das kann doch nicht sein", murmelte er vor sich hin.

Wie, um ihn vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen, begann es auf einmal wie verrückt zu schneien. Dicke Flocken nahmen dem Winchester mehr und mehr die Sicht.

_Oh Mann, das hat uns gerade noch gefehlt!_

Und das Motel war immer noch nicht in Sicht. Missgelaunt nahm Dean den Fuß vom Gas und verlangsamte seine Fahrt. Das dunkle Asphaltband vor ihm verwandelte sich nach und nach in ein weißes glitzerndes Schneeband, und wenn es nicht so verdammt rutschig wäre, hätte Dean den Anblick vielleicht sogar genießen können. Und wenn er nicht so verdammt müde wäre, dann hätte er sich über diese Möglichkeit eine kleine Drifteinlage hinzulegen sogar gefreut. Aber so …

Schon beinahe verkrampft, um die Lider am Zufallen zu hindern, blinzelte Dean in die weiße Pracht. Die Schneeflocken, die die ganze Zeit auf ihn zuflogen, ließen seine Augen immer mehr brennen.

Doch was war das? Blinkte da vorn nicht etwas Orangefarbenes? Dean näherte sich noch ein bisschen langsamer, als er ohnehin schon gefahren war, dem orangen Licht. Es entpuppte sich als ein Verkehrsschild: WEITERFAHRT NUR MIT SCHNEEKETTEN ERLAUBT!

_Na toll_, dachte er. _Und wo soll ich jetzt Schneeketten herbekommen?_

Im Schneckentempo, genau so nannte Dean die Geschwindigkeit, mit der er sich gerade fortbewegte, ging es weiter. Die Schneedecke auf der Straße wurde zunehmend dicker, und immer wieder rutschte der Impala mit dem Heck weg. Unglücklicherweise überquerten sie gerade einen Pass, und an beiden Seiten ging es bergab, wie steil und wie tief wusste Dean nicht. Und genaugenommen wollte er es auch nicht wissen.

Hin und wieder säumten größere Felsen – die Grenze zum Abgrund - den Straßenrand, und auch wenn sie ein eventuelles Abstürzen würden verhindern können, so würden sie doch dem Impala gehörigen Schaden zufügen, sollte der zu sehr schlingern und dagegen krachen. Deans Nervosität stieg.

Und Sam schlummerte friedlich vor sich hin und bekam von all dem nichts mit.

Hinter ihnen kam auf einmal mit hoher Geschwindigkeit ein Schneeräumfahrzeug angerast – bei Deans derzeitigem Tempo wirkte alles über Wandergeschwindigkeit als Rasen - und hupte wie verrückt. Dean war kurz vor dem Explodieren. Der dämliche Job, der unvorhersehbare Wintereinbruch, die Müdigkeit, die schon seit längerem an seinen Nerven zehrte, und dann hupte dieser Idiot in seinem Mega-Fahrzeug auch noch. Wo sollte Dean denn hin? Sich vielleicht in ein Schneeflöckchen auflösen? Aber vielleicht wollte der Typ da hinter ihm auch einen um einen Felsblock gewickelten Impala sehen, der dann innerhalb von Sekunden im Schnee verschwand, wenn der Truck seine Schneeladung zur Seite schob.

Das Räumfahrzeug fuhr nun direkt hinter den Brüdern, seine Scheinwerfer füllten den Rückspiegel komplett aus. Und es hupte noch immer.

_Ganz ruhig bleiben_, sagte sich Dean. _Lass dich nicht nötigen, dieser Idiot da kommt noch früh genug vorbei._

Er warf einen Blick zur Seite: Sam schlief unbeirrt weiter. Dean seufzte. So einen festen Schlaf konnte man wohl nur haben, wenn man sich in der Obhut eines großen Bruders wusste.

Endlich machte er vor sich etwas aus, das einer Parkbucht ähnelte - wahrscheinlich handelte es sich um einen dieser Landschafts-Aussichtspunkte, bei dem Schneetreiben war das nicht so genau zu erkennen. Vorsichtig steuerte Dean seinen Wagen ein wenig nach rechts, wo der Schnee zu allem Überfluss auch noch tiefer war, sodass der Impala augenblicklich wegrutschte. Geschickt lenkte Dean gegen, und gerade noch rechtzeitig, kurz vor einigen Felsen, kamen sie zum Stehen.

Das Schneeräumfahrzeug rauschte hupend und blinkend vorbei, seine Schneeladung spritzte im hohen Bogen zur Seite – mitten auf die Motorhaube des Impalas. Deans Hände umklammerten das Lenkrad so fest, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten, doch er sagte nichts. Starrte nur fassungslos dem Schneemonster nach, bis das orangefarbene Flackern vollkommen verschwunden war.

„Verfluchter Scheißkerl!" murmelte Dean mit einem bedrohlichen Unterton in der Stimme. Er atmete einmal tief durch, dann gab er behutsam Gas und versuchte den Impala wieder aus dem Schnee zu befreien. Doch das Durchdrehen der Räder bestätigte ihm seine Vermutung, die er ohnehin schon gehabt hatte: Sie saßen fest.

Mit einem Ruck drehte Dean den Zündschlüssel herum und das zufriedene Blubbern des Motors erstarb.

Jetzt konnte er sich nicht mehr beherrschen und brüllte laut: „Scheißkerl!" Die Wut brodelte geradezu in ihm. Wenn er nicht so bedrängt worden wäre, wären sie garantiert unversehrt beim nächsten Motel angekommen.

Neben ihm raschelte Stoff, Sam schob sich im Beifahrersitz nach oben und räkelte sich etwas.

„Was'n los?", fragte der Jüngere verschlafen. „Wo sind wir? Und was ist das? - Schnee?"

„Herzlich willkommen im ‚Snow-Car-Motel'", sagte Dean, und seine Stimme troff geradezu vor Ironie.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst!" Sam starrte ungläubig auf die Riesenladung Schnee, die die Haube des Impalas unter sich versteckte.

„Hast du vielleicht eine bessere Idee? Wir kommen hier im Moment nicht weiter!"

„Ja, aber…"

„Was aber?"

Eigentlich hatte Sam nachfragen wollen, was überhaupt passiert sei, doch bei dem hohen Aggressionslevel, auf dem sein Bruder sich zweifellos gerade befand, zog er es vor, sich zurückzuhalten.

„Ich muss erst mal!", murmelte er stattdessen.

„Auf deiner Seite geht die Tür bestimmt noch auf", grinste Dean halbherzig.

* * *

Als Sam wieder in den Impala stieg, hatte er die Tasche mit den Klamotten aus dem Kofferraum dabei.

„Dann wollen wir es uns mal bequem machen", sagte er. „Ich denke, wir sollten uns einfach mehrere Lagen anziehen. Und da wir keine Decken haben, müssen wir uns wohl gegenseitig wärmen, falls es zu kalt wird."

„Was? Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich mich mit dir zusammenkuschele, nur weil wir hier gerade einschneien. Da muss schon was Schlimmeres kommen!", sagte Dean.

„Und was nennst du schlimmer als Erfrieren?"

Dean machte den Mund auf, als wollte er etwas sagen, aber dann überlegte er es sich und schloss ihn wieder.

Ohne weiteren Kommentar zog sich Sam mehrere seiner Pullis, Jacken und auch Hosen übereinander an. Dann kletterte er nach hinten und machte es sich auf der Rücksitzbank so bequem, wie es bei seiner Größe möglich war.

„Gute Nacht, Dean", sagte er.

Dean starrte ihn an. _Der hat ja die Ruhe weg …_Aber da ihm nichts Besseres einfiel, machte er es seinem Bruder nach und legte sich dann im vorderen Teil seines Wagens hin.

* * *

Dean wachte immer wieder auf. Ständig kamen die Schneepflüge vorbeigerauscht und tauchten das Innere des Impalas in Motorenlärm und orangefarbenes Blinken, und eine Schneeladung nach der anderen prasselte gegen die Seite seines Wagens. Ihm war tierisch kalt, trotz der vielen Klamotten, die er übereinander trug. Hinten hörte er Sam leise schnarchen. Sie hätten doch die Vordersitze zurückklappen und sich dort nebeneinander hinlegen sollen, dachte Dean. Ihm war verdammt kalt geworden; das hatte er nicht erwartet. Der Winchester versuchte sich warme Gedanken zu machen, doch dieser dämliche Spruch half nicht wirklich. Er stellte sich vor, dass er am Strand in der Südsee liegen würde. Die Sonne schien auf ihn und erwärmte jede Faser seines Körpers. Die Wellen platschten leise auf den Sand und in weiter Ferne hörte er etwas Reggaemusik. Metallica wäre ihm zwar lieber gewesen, aber auch so fühlte er sich nach und nach immer entspannter. Vorsichtig blinzelte er mit den Augen und sah kleine, weiße Wölkchen über den azurblauen Himmel ziehen. Plötzlich kam ein großer weißer Riese mit dem Arm voller Mäntel und wollte diese Mäntel an die Strandbesucher verkaufen. Probeweise legte er einen über Dean. Der Mantel war eiskalt. Dean begann zu frösteln und zu zittern.

„Nein, lass mich in Ruhe!", nuschelte er, doch sein Bruder hatte ihn trotzdem verstanden und legte noch eine seiner Jacken über Dean, der zitternd auf der Vorderbank lag und sich zu wehren versuchte. Aber Sam hielt die Jacke über ihm fest bis der Ältere wieder ruhig weiterschlief.

Es dämmerte bereits, als die Schnee-Sintflut sich zurückzog. Sam wischte die beschlagene Seitenscheibe frei und spähte nach draußen. Von den Schneeräumfahrzeugen war nichts mehr zu sehen, und die Straße sah relativ frei aus. Das Dumme war nur, dass ihr Wagen durch einen riesigen Schneewall von der Straße getrennt und zu allem Überfluss auch noch halb zugeschüttet worden war. Wie gut, dass sie immer zwei Schaufeln dabeihatten - im Notfall konnte man sie sogar zum Schnee schippen benutzen …

* * *

Als Dean aufwachte hatte sein Bruder schon eine Art Ausfahrt im Schneewall freigeschaufelt. Sogar die Fahrerseite des Impalas war wieder fast schneefrei.

Sam klopfte an die Seitenscheibe, als er bemerkte, dass sein Bruder wach war.

„Guten Morgen! Gut geschlafen?", rief er grinsend.

Dean kurbelte das Fenster halb herunter und grummelte: „Hör bloß auf!" Ihm war noch immer kalt. „Und wo gibt's hier Kaffee für einen guten Morgen?"

Sam verdrehte die Augen, schippte noch ein paar Ladungen Schnee zur Seite und verstaute anschließend die Schaufeln wieder im Kofferraum.

Während er die Fahrertür öffnete, sagte er: „Rutsch rüber. Ich fahre. Bei deinem Gezitter landen wir doch nur wieder in einer Schneewehe."

Dean schob sich auf die Beifahrerseite und drückte die Cassette in den Player. Er verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust, schloss die Augen und ignorierte Sams fragenden Blick.

Der Jüngere zuckte leicht mit den Schultern, startete den Wagen und fuhr ganz langsam los. Er war froh, dass seine Arbeit ausgereicht hatte, der Chevy setzte sich gehorsam in Bewegung. Als Sam ihn wieder auf die Straße lenkte, gab er auch schon Gas. Augenblicklich rutschte der Impala mit dem Heck herum und Sam jauchzte laut auf. Dean klammerte sich an der Haltegriff und sah seinen Bruder vorwurfsvoll an.

„Fahr langsamer!" befahl er energisch. Es lag immer noch ein Menge Schneematsch auf der Fahrbahn, und auch wenn er wusste, dass sein Bruder gut Autofahren konnte, so fühlte er sich auf der Beifahrerseite doch alles andere als wohl.

„Was hast du denn? Denkst du, ich kann bei Schnee nicht fahren?" Diesmal grinste Sam so unverschämt, wie es Dean sonst immer tat.

„Aber mein _Baby_!", schrie Dean und setzte schon an, seinem Bruder ins Lenkrad zu greifen, damit er wieder rechts ranfuhr und sie die Plätze tauschen konnten. Aber dann überlegte er es sich. Er war einfach zu müde und ihm war kalt. Notfalls müsste er seinen Wagen halt wieder reparieren, damit hatte er ja inzwischen Übung. Müde fuhr er sich mit der rechten Hand über die Augen und ließ seine Hand dann dort ruhen, damit er Sams Fahr-Experimente nicht auch noch mit ansehen musste.

* * *

Sam kam unfallfrei beim nächsten Motel an. Deans erste Handlung war, nach dem Parken mit einem prüfenden Blick um sein _Baby_ herumzulaufen, auch wenn er wusste, dass es nichts zu entdecken gab. Kopfschüttelnd verschwand Sam in Richtung Rezeption und kam wenige Minuten später bereits mit einem Zimmerschlüssel zurück.

Während Dean sofort im Bad verschwand und sich erst einmal zum Aufwärmen in die Badewanne legte, checkte Sam die Nachrichten. Zu seinem Bedauern fand er nichts Neues, was ihren Fall betreffen könnte.

„Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, lege ich mich noch `ne Runde aufs Ohr!", sagte Dean, als er seine Körpertemperatur wieder auf wohlige 37 Grad gebracht hatte.

Sam nickte nur und verschwand dann ebenfalls im Bad.

* * *

**2**

Am Nachmittag hatten die beiden ausgeschlafen, packten ihre Sachen und machten sich wieder auf den Weg nach Belmont. Mit jeder Meile, die der Impala hinter sich ließ, verringerten sich auch die Schneemassen rechts und links der geräumten Fahrbahn. Genaugenommen bedauerte Dean es, dass die Straßen wieder frei waren, denn jetzt, im ausgeschlafenen Zustand, wäre er zu gerne ein wenig gedriftet. Für eine Millisekunde überlegte er sogar, einfach in die andere Richtung, wieder über den Pass, zu fahren. Doch bei seinem Glück, das er gerade hatte, waren bestimmt auch dort keine schneebedeckten Fahrbahnen mehr zu finden. Also auf nach Westen!

Gegen Abend checkten die Brüder in einem Motel in Carvers ein. Als sie ihr Zimmer betraten, staunten sie nicht schlecht. Es sah trotz angedeutetem Westernstil richtig gemütlich aus, und sauber war es obendrein. So etwas bekamen sie nicht alle Tage, vor allem nicht zu so einem günstigen Preis.

„Wir sollten eine Weile hier bleiben. Bis Belmont sind es nur noch rund dreißig Meilen, und ich denke im Geistersaloon werden wir nicht so ein gutes Zimmer finden", sagte Sam.

Dean nickte. „Was hast du denn über Belmont so herausgefunden? Leben da überhaupt noch Menschen?"

„Leben wohl eher nicht. Aber im Saloon gibt es so einen Souvenir-Shop und einen Imbiss. Angeblich soll dort nachts eine Frau herumspuken. Sie sitzt an der Bar und wartete darauf, zum Tanz aufgefordert zu werden, heißt es", erklärte Sam mit einem leichten Schmunzeln.

„Und? Wollen wir heute Abend noch ein Tänzchen mit ihr wagen?", fragte Dean, und seine Augen blitzen voller Abenteuerlust. Nicht weil er damit rechnete, in Belmont einem Geist oder anderem übernatürlichen Wesen zu begegnen, sondern vielmehr, weil er sich schon ausmalte, wie er seinen kleinen Bruder dort mal wieder so richtig schön ärgern könnte. Er konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass er dazu keine Gelegenheit bekommen würde.

Sam erwiderte: „Warum nicht? Ich bin noch hellwach."

Und so machten sich Dean und Sam, zwei erfahrene Monsterjäger, noch am selben Abend auf den Weg in eine Touristen-Geisterstadt. Unterwegs brachte Sam seinen Bruder auf den aktuellen Stand seiner Recherchen über Belmonts historische Vergangenheit:

Ende des 19. Jahrhunderts wurde in den nahe gelegenen Bergen eine Menge Silber gefunden. Deshalb entstand mit Belmont schnell eine richtige Kleinstadt, selbst ein eigenes Gerichtsgebäude wurde gebaut. Damals lebten so um die viertausend Menschen dort, und für die Zugereisten gab es mehrere Hotels, Restaurants und Saloons. Doch als die Minen nicht mehr genug Silber abwarfen ging es mit der Blüte der Stadt schnell zu Ende. Nur zwanzig Jahre nach der Gründung wohnte keine Menschenseele mehr dort.

„Und was gab es damals an besonderen Vorkommnissen? Morde, Selbstmorde, Verschwinden von Menschen, merkwürdige Erscheinungen?", fragte Dean.

„Eigentlich nichts … Erwähnt wird nur, dass zwei Fremde, Charlie McIntyre und Jack Walter, in die Stadt kamen und mit einem Einwohner namens Sutherland Streit angefangen haben. Es gab einen Revolverkampf, bei dem sie Sutherland verwundeten. Die zwei Fremden wurden daraufhin eingesperrt, sind aber in der Nacht gleich wieder geflohen. Zwei Tage später hat man sie aufgegriffen. Und als sie in die Stadt gebracht wurden, gab es einen Aufstand in der Bevölkerung. Dabei wurden sie im Erdgeschoss des Gerichtsgebäudes gelyncht. Man hat sie dann gemeinsam in einem Grab am Straßenrand in der Nähe des eigentlichen Friedhofs begraben."

„Das Grab, das jetzt freigelegt wurde?"

Mit einem Schulterzucken erklärte Sam: „Wahrscheinlich. In der Zeitung standen keine Namen, aber wenn zwei Skelette in einem Grab liegen … Ich glaube nicht, dass so was dort öfter vorgekommen ist. - Da hätten wir eben links rein gemusst."

Dean wendete den Wagen und bog dann rechts auf eine unbefestigte Straße ab, obwohl das Wort Straße für diese Piste mehr als übertrieben war. Es handelte sich eigentlich nur um einen Sand- und Steinweg, gesäumt von Felsblöcken und niedrigen Dornbüschen. Der noch immer fast volle Mond verbesserte die Sicht zwar ein wenig, doch wirklich erkennen konnte man trotzdem nichts. Im Hintergrund setzte sich eine bergige Silhouette leicht gegen den Nachthimmel ab - wahrscheinlich befanden sich dort die alten Silberminen.

* * *

Schon bald tauchten die ersten Gebäudereste im Scheinwerferlicht auf und warfen dunkle, über den Boden huschende Schatten. Auf einmal fuhren die Brüder durch eine Unzahl von kleinen Holzhütten, die meisten davon waren bereits zusammengebrochen.

„Hier haben bestimmt die Minenarbeiter gewohnt", vermutete Dean. „Und was ist das da hinten?"

Auf einer Anhöhe, in einiger Entfernung, war ein großes Gebäude mit einem Turm und mehreren Schornsteinen deutlich zu erkennen. Der Mond stand, aus der Perspektive der Winchesters betrachtet, genau darüber und sorgte so für eine wunderbare Horrorfilmkulisse. Doch das beeindruckte die Jäger nicht besonders.

„Ob da das Gefängnis drin war?", überlegte Sam.

Dean zuckte mit den Schultern und fuhr langsam weiter durch die Geisterstadt.

„Hey, sieh mal, den Wagen dort!", rief Dean plötzlich und zeigte nach rechts. Unweit des Weges stand das Wrack von einem alten Ford Modell A. Dean hielt an, stieg aus und schnappte sich seine Taschenlampe.

„Dean, du willst dir doch jetzt nicht etwa das Auto ansehen?", fragte Sam leicht genervt.

„Warum nicht? Mann, der wurde gegen Ende der Zwanziger gebaut. So ein Auto sieht man nicht alle Tage, Sammy."

Resignierend, denn gegen Oldtimer war Sam bei seinem Bruder noch nie angekommen, stieg er ebenfalls aus und ging zu Dean hinüber. Als er die Wagenfarbe sah, die noch zwischen dem ganzen Rost hindurch schimmerte, musste er breit grinsen. „Und erst recht nicht in Babyrosa!"

„Der war bestimmt mal Rot." Dean ließ sich seine Begeisterung nicht verderben und schaute sich den verrosteten Motor an. „Wow, das war ein L-Kopf-4-Zylinder. Sam, der fuhr fast 80 Meilen pro Stunde! Das war der Renner damals!"

Die Wrackbesichtigung reizte Sam nicht besonders, und so wandte er sich ab, um nachzusehen, was es auf der anderen Straßenseite zu entdecken gab.

„Da hinten ist der Saloon!", rief er zu Dean. „Komm jetzt, wir wollen hier keine Oldtimer besichtigen!"

* * *

Bei dem Saloon handelte es sich um ein Holzbauwerk, auf dessen riesigem, über dem Verandadach befestigten, halbkreisförmigen Schild zu lesen war: „_DIRTY DICK´S BELMONT SALOON"_. Direkt darunter, umrahmt von zwei Türen, lud eine alte Bank zum Verweilen ein.

Die Brüder stiegen die unter ihrem Gewicht ächzenden Holzstufen hoch und musterten im Licht ihrer Taschenlampen die Fassade. An der ersten Tür hing ein Geschlossen-Schild, das eindeutig nicht aus der guten alten Zeit stammte. Neugierig leuchtete Dean durch das riesige, metallene Gitterfenster ins Innere und erblickte dort Regale und Tresen mit allerlei Krimskrams.

„Das muss der Souvenir-Shop sein", sagte Dean.

Sam untersuchte indessen durch das nächste Fenster den zweiten Raum und konnte dort einige Tische und Stühle erkennen.

„Und hier ist der alte Saloon."

Vorsichtig drückte er den Griff der zweiten Tür herunter, und sie schwang mit einem leisen Knarren auf. Im nächsten Moment schlug ihnen kühle und muffige Luft entgegen, die die Brüder die Nasen rümpfen ließ.

Nach einem kurzen Blickwechsel nickten sie sich zu und betraten langsam den alten Saloon. Auch wenn keiner von ihnen damit rechnete Jemanden oder Etwas hier zu treffen, so konnte es nie schaden, Vorsicht walten zu lassen. Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit entspannten sie sich und betrachteten den Raum genauer.

Es gab einige Tische mit Stühlen und gleich rechts eine lange Bar, die ziemlich neu aussah. Dahinter summte ein moderner Kühlschrank, aber eine uralte Registrierkasse stand nahe dem Tresen. Wahrscheinlich wurde hier noch an Touristen ausgeschenkt. Sam entdeckte einen Lichtschalter und betätigte ihn. Sofort flammten über den Tischen und der Bar einige altertümliche, schmuddelige Lampen auf, die den Raum in ein dämmeriges Licht tauchten. Die Hörner, Geweihe und Tierköpfe an den Wänden glotzten jetzt drohend auf die Besucher herab, und selbst die lächelnden, vollbusigen Damen, die die Gemälde zierten, wirkten zwielichtig.

„Also richtig wohlfühlen würde ich mich hier nicht", raunte Dean seinem Bruder zu, der ihm nickend zustimmte.

Schweigend überprüfte Dean alles mit dem EMF-Messgerät - es zeigte nicht die geringste elektromagnetische Störung an.

„Hier ist überhaupt nichts! Und auf keinen Fall ein nicht lebender Saloongeist", sagte er schließlich.

„Okay. Lass uns noch das Gefängnis prüfen, und dann suchen das Grab von McIntyre und Walter."

* * *

Sie fuhren mit dem Impala zu dem zweistöckigen Backsteingebäude mit den vielen Schornsteinen hoch. Der Weg führte zwischen zwei Gruppen von gigantischen Bäumen hindurch, und direkt danach tauchte vor den Brüdern das alte Gerichtsgebäude auf, dessen unterer Teil im Scheinwerferlicht nur teilweise zu erkennen war, während der obere Teil sich gespenstisch vom Nachthimmel abhob. So betrachtet machte es einen beunruhigenden Eindruck, ein Monument einer schicksalhaften Vergangenheit.

Dean parkte direkt vor dem Eingang, um diese Zeit musste er sich garantiert keine Sorgen wegen Nichteinhaltung des Halteverbots machen. Hier, und vor allem um diese Uhrzeit, würde sich Niemand darum scheren, wo er sein Auto abstellte.

Kurz darauf näherten sie sich zu Fuß einem Schild, das verkündete, dass das Gebäude renoviert werden sollte und dass das Betreten verboten sei.

Die Eingangstür war neu und … verschlossen. Doch das war für die Brüder kein Hindernis. Geschickt öffnete Dean sie mit seinem Dietrich und schon Sekunden später schlüpften die beiden in das Gebäude. Sie fanden sich in einem langen Gang wieder, von dem mehrere Türen abzweigten. Rechts führte eine Treppe in den zweiten Stock, direkt darunter führte eine in den Keller.

„Okay", sagte Sam leise. „Wir sollten lieber zusammen bleiben."

„Warum flüsterst du?" fragte Dean. „Hier ist doch sowieso niemand."

„Warum bist du dir da so sicher?"

„Weil hier alles für die Touristen schön gemacht wird. Und wenn die hier renovieren, treibt sich hier doch niemand herum! Aber wenn es dir lieber ist, können wir ja zusammen bleiben."

Dean marschierte zielstrebig in Richtung Kellertreppe, ein leichtes Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen, als sein Bruder ihm folgte.

Im Schein ihrer Taschenlampen konnten sie immer nur Teilbereiche richtig erkennen, und auch wenn sei bei nächtlichen Durchsuchungen Routine hatten, so mussten sie sich doch jedes Mal aufs Äußerste konzentrieren, um sich vor unliebsamen Überraschungen zu schützen. Langsam gingen sie die Treppe hinunter und betraten einen weiteren großen Gang von dem beidseitig mehrere Türen abgingen, dieses Mal allerdings welche, die mit Gittern versehen waren.

„Das waren die Gefängnisse", raunte Dean seinem Bruder zu.

„Und wieso flüsterst du jetzt?", fragte Sam grinsend.

Statt einer Antwort boxte der Ältere seinen Bruder gegen den Arm, bevor er sich an die Durchsuchung der ersten Zelle machte.

Insgesamt gab es sechs Räume, in denen sie in jeden Winkel leuchteten und alles ganz genau unter die Lupe nahmen. Als Sam den Raum direkt am Treppenabsatz untersuchte, fiel ihm auf dem Fußboden eine dunkle Spur auf. Er strich mit seinem Zeigefinger darüber und fühlte eine klebrige Flüssigkeit. Als er daran roch verzog er das Gesicht.

„Hey, Dean!", rief er.

„Was hast du?", kam aus dem Nebenraum die Antwort.

„Blut. Und nicht sehr alt."

Sofort ging Dean zu seinem Bruder und sah sich den Boden genauer an. „Hier liegen noch ein paar blonde lange Haare … könnten auch grau sein."

„Und hier ist ein abgebrochener Fingernagel, pink lackiert … Na toll." Gar nicht glücklich über seinen Fund, der ganz eindeutig besagte, dass hier erst vor kurzem eine Frau zu Schaden gekommen sein musste, sah Sam seinen Bruder an. „Verdammt, was ist hier passiert?"

„Hoffentlich nichts Schlimmes", erwiderte Dean, doch er ahnte bereits, dass seine Hoffnung hier fehl am Platze war. Noch nie war etwas Harmloses die Ursache für die Spuren gewesen, die sie gefunden hatten. Und auch dieses Mal würde das nicht der Fall sein, das wusste Dean nur zu gut.

Sam bat: „Gib mir mal das EMF."

Nachdem Dean es ihm übergeben hatte, untersuchte Sam die Gefängniszellen auf Anzeichen von übernatürlicher Aktivität. Hin und wieder leuchtete es kurz auf, doch die Ausschläge waren zu gering, um etwas zu bedeuten.

Währenddessen fuhr Dean mit der Musterung der Räume fort. In der dritten Zelle entdeckte er etwas und rief sofort nach seinem Bruder.

„Sam? Hier gibt es eine Art Loch in der Wand. Und da drinnen schimmert es verdächtig bleich."

Schnell kam der Jüngere zu ihm und sah ebenfalls in das Loch hinein. „Volltreffer!"

„Yep. Die abgetrennten Hände! Wieso hat die Polizei die nicht gefunden?"

„Die waren hier scheinbar gar nicht drin. Vielleicht sollten wir ihnen einen anonymen Tipp geben", sagte Sam. „Was auch immer hier geschehen ist, ich finde, es sieht nach einem ganz normalen Verbrechen aus."

„Möglich. Aber erst will ich hundertprozentig sicher sind, dass es hier nicht spukt. Okay?"

„Schon gut! Aber hier ist nichts. Also lass uns zum Friedhof fahren. Mal sehen, was wir dort finden."

Dean nickte zustimmend und drehte sich um in Richtung Zellentür. Sie wollten gerade den Gang wieder betreten, als sie plötzlich einen huschenden, etwa menschengroßen Schatten sahen und ein leises Scharren hörten. Schnell hatten beide ihre Pistolen gezogen. Mit der Waffe in der einen und der Taschenlampe in der anderen Hand arbeiteten sie sich langsam weiter vor, ohne dabei etwas Lebendes zu entdecken. Dean deutete nach rechts in Richtung einer Gefängniszelle und Sam nickte einmal kurz. Sie stellten sich beidseitig der Tür auf, den Rücken an die Mauer gepresst. Der Ältere nickte, und als Sam die Tür aufstieß, sprang Dean schussbereit nach rechts in den Raum. Sam wollte gerade dasselbe zur linken Seite machen, als ihn etwas hart an der Schläfe traf. Mit einem kurzen Stöhnen sank er zu Boden und blieb dort bewusstlos liegen.

Dean hörte, wie sein Bruder stürzte, wirbelte schnell zurück, um nachzusehen was los war. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil erkannte er noch, wie Sams Taschenlampe über den Boden kullerte und der Lichtstrahl an der Wand ein wildes Lichtspiel hinterließ. Dann explodierte der Schmerz in ihm. Erst in seinem vorgestreckten Arm, dann in seinem Kopf. Die Waffe fiel ihm aus der Hand, dann wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen. Er spürte nicht mehr, wie er hart auf dem Boden aufschlug.

* * *

Dean spürte kalten und harten Steinboden unter sich. Sein rechter Arm schmerzte höllisch und in seinem Kopf hämmerte es wie wild. Leicht flatternd öffneten sich seine Lider, doch alles, was er sah war tiefste Schwärze. Nicht das geringste Bisschen an Helligkeit schien zu ihm vorzudringen. Oder war etwa blind?

Langsam setzte der Winchester sich auf, durch seinen rechten Arm zuckte heißer Schmerz und sein Kopf dankte ihm die Bewegung mit einem leichten Schwindel, der sich glücklicherweise schnell wieder auflöste. Leider nahm er das Hämmern nicht mit sich.

Den schmerzenden Arm an seinen Körper gepresst, tastete Dean blindlings nach seiner Taschenlampe und drehte sie sofort an, nachdem er sie gefunden hatte.

Ein erleichtertes Seufzen entwich seiner Kehle. Er konnte noch sehen.

Schnell erkannte er, dass er sich in einer der Gefängniszellen befand. Und dass er allein war. Wo zur Hölle war sein Bruder?

Ächzend richtete Dean sich auf und ging zur Tür. Er wollte sie aufstoßen, doch sie war verschlossen.

_Verdammt_, dachte Dean. _Alles hier fällt fast zusammen, aber die Tür funktioniert noch._

„Sam?", rief er fragend durch das kleine mit Gitterstäben versehene Fenster der Tür. „Sammy?"

Wie durch Watte vernahm Sam seinen Namen. Jemand rief nach ihm, Dean rief nach ihm. Aber warum? Sein Verstand arbeitete schneller als sein Körper. Erst jetzt öffnete er langsam seine Augen und registrierte, dass er auf dem Boden lag, und er hatte furchtbare Kopfschmerzen.

„Sammy?" Schon wieder rief sein Bruder. Konnte der nicht leiser sein? Sam stöhnte unterdrückt, als er sich aufrichtete und nach seiner Taschenlampe suchte, die er nicht fand.

„Dean?"

„Ja. Ich bin hier."

Das klang nicht so, als wäre sein Bruder in einem Raum mit ihm. „Wo bist du?" Mit einem Stirnrunzeln tastete sich Sam bis zu einer Wand vor.

„Hier. Geht's dir gut, Sam?", hörte er seinen Bruder in einiger Entfernung sagen.

Sam sah absolut nichts. Warum musste es auch so verdammt finster sein, fluchte er in Gedanken, während er an der gemauerten Wand entlang ging, bis er die Tür unter seinen Fingern spürte.

„Sam!"

Durch das eingelassene Gitterfenster sah der Jüngere jetzt einen tanzenden Lichtschimmer hinter der gegenüberliegenden Zellentür. Er versuchte seine Tür zu öffnen, aber sie war verschlossen.

„Oh Mann!", sagte Sam. „Da haben wir ganz schön eins über die Rübe gekriegt."

„Das kann mal wohl sagen", stöhnte Dean. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Bis auf die Kopfschmerzen bin ich okay. Und du?"

„Jaaa, geht schon!", antwortete Dean. „Nur mein Arm tut verdammt weh!"

„Was ist mit deinem Arm?"

„Nichts weiter. Der große Unbekannte hat mir nur eins drauf gegeben", beteuerte Dean.

Doch Sam ließ nicht locker. „Ist er gebrochen?"

„Nein, das würde ich ja wohl merken."

„Okay. Soviel zu _Hier ist doch sowieso keiner...",_ sagte Sam und musste trotz ihrer misslichen Lage grinsen.

„Hör bloß auf, du Mistkerl!"

Auch wenn Sam es nicht sehen konnte, so hörte er genau, wie sein Bruder dabei grinste, und er konterte: „Idiot!"

Dean fragte: „Wer war das bloß und warum hat er uns eingesperrt? Und wieso ist er verschwunden?"

„Keine Ahnung", sagte Sam leise und begann nachzusehen, was er noch so an nützlichen Dingen bei sich hatte.

Plötzlich hörten sie leise das Aufheulen des Impala-Motors.

„Was zum Teufel …! Wenn die meinem Wagen was antun, dann …", brüllte Dean los.

„Dean! Hör auf! Sieh lieber nach, was du noch an Waffen hast! Ich habe nur noch mein Messer."

Auch Dean hatte noch sein kleines Messer, das er immer am Bein trug. Was war das denn für ein stümperhafter Typ, der sie einsperrte, ihnen aber nicht alle Waffen abnahm? Dean überlegte gerade, wie er am besten aus der Zelle herauskommen könnte, als er Schritte auf der Treppe hörte. Schnell legte er sich wieder auf den Boden – dass sein Arm dabei neue Schmerzwellen durch seinen Körper jagte, versuchte er, so gut es ging, zu ignorieren. Er spielte den Bewusstlosen und wartete ab. Vielleicht kam der Gangster herein, um nach ihm zu sehen, dann könnte er ihn im richtigen Moment überwältigen.

Sam blieb neben der Tür stehen und schaute durch die Gitterstäbe in Richtung Treppe. Zwei junge Männer, in Jeans und Lederjacken, kamen mit Taschenlampen in den Händen die Treppe herunter. Da hatte Sam die gleiche Idee wie sein Bruder und legte sich ebenfalls schnell und leise auf den Boden.

Eine nuschelnde Stimme sagte: „Lass uns ma nach den beidn Schnüfflern sehn."

„Warum? Vergiss die doch! Die können uns jetzt nicht mehr stören", antwortete der Zweite. „Wir machen unsere Arbeit weiter. Die Nacht ist immer viel zu schnell vorbei. Und tagsüber können wir hier ja wohl kaum rumbuddeln."

„Okay, okay!" kam die Antwort.

Dann hörte man wie eine Tür leicht knarrend geöffnet wurde. Kurze Zeit später entfernten sich die Schritte wieder nach oben, bis sie nicht mehr zu hören waren.

„Hey, Dean!" rief Sam nach einer Weile.

„Hey, wir sollten zusehen, dass wir hier rauskommen. Ich habe aber auch nur noch mein Messer."

„Damit kommen wir nicht weit. Und die Tür lässt sich nicht eintreten. Die ist bombenfest, als hätte sie erst kürzlich jemand neu eingebaut."

„Vielleicht gibt es hier alte Geheimgänge", sagte Dean.

„Du siehst eindeutig zu viel fern!" erwiderte Sam, begann aber trotzdem, jedes Fleckchen in seinem Gefängnisraum peinlich genau abzutasten. Erkennen konnte er nicht viel dabei.

Dean leuchtete zuerst den Fußboden Zentimeter für Zentimeter ab. Aber seine Hoffnung, einen Fluchtweg zu finden, war nicht gerade groß. Der Fußboden war gegossen und hatte einige Risse bekommen, und in den gemauerten Wänden fand sich kein einziger loser Stein. Sam erging es nicht anders.

Nach einer ihm ewig erscheinenden Zeit gab Dean genervt auf.

„Sam!" rief er durch seine Tür. „Das ist doch aussichtslos!"

„Ja, ich finde hier auch nichts. Wir müssen uns was anderes einfallen lassen. Vielleicht sollten wir die Kerle zu uns reinlocken."

Sam begann laut zu rufen. Vergeblich. Niemand kam. Ihm kamen Zweifel, ob er draußen überhaupt zu hören war, schließlich befanden sie sich ja im Keller.

* * *

Der ältere Winchester setzte sich währenddessen entmutigt in eine Ecke. Die Schmerzen in seinem Arm hatten zugenommen, aber vielleicht empfand er das jetzt auch nur so, wo er ein wenig zur Ruhe kam. Obwohl er ihn nicht bewegte, fühlte es sich an, als wäre der gesamte Unterarm eine riesige Wunde. Vorsichtig schob Dean den Jackenärmel etwas nach oben und richtete den Strahl seiner Taschenlampe darauf. Sein Unterarm war stark angeschwollen und begann bereits sich zu verfärben, und schon die kleinste Berührung verursachte Schmerzen; den Daumen konnte er fast gar nicht bewegen. Mit einem wortlosen Fluchen schaltete er die Taschenlampe wieder aus und starrte vor sich hin, hinein in die Schwärze.

Im Moment fühlte er sich irgendwie gar nicht gut. Sam war noch immer am Rufen, aber keine Schritte oder Stimmen waren zu hören. Wenn sie Glück hatten, würden Morgen vielleicht Touristen vorbeikommen und sie finden. Aber eigentlich war auch das sehr unwahrscheinlich. Schließlich stand ja ein „_Betreten verboten"_-Schild vor dem Haus. Also würden sie hier so langsam aber sicher verdursten …

Sam war schon ganz heiser vom vielen Rufen. Müde setzte er sich neben die Tür und lehnte sich an die Wand. Er dachte an McIntyre und Walter, die vor über hundert Jahren in diesem Gebäude gelyncht worden waren. Wie waren sie damals aus dem Gefängnis geflohen, bevor sie sich in den Minenschächten versteckt hatten? Aber Sam wollte keine Lösung einfallen.

Die beiden Gauner waren damals nach zwei Tagen entdeckt und wieder ins Gerichtsgebäude zurückgebracht worden. Sam wusste nichts über die beiden, er wusste nicht warum sie damals den Streit, der in einer Schießerei endete, angefangen hatten, und er wusste nicht, was sie hier in Belmont gewollt hatten. Auf jeden Fall wurden sie dann von den aufgebrachten Leuten ein Stockwerk über ihm umgebracht, aufgehängt, hatte Sam gelesen. Aber er glaubte nicht, dass die beiden hier herumgeisterten.

Seine Gedanken schweiften ab zu der Frau, von der sie hier unten Spuren gefunden hatten. Was war mit ihr geschehen?

Mit der Zeit wurde Sam immer schläfriger, seine Augen fielen immer öfter zu und er war kurz davor ins Traumland abzudriften, als er wieder Schritte auf der Treppe, und kurz danach wieder die beiden Stimmen hörte.

„Meinste wirklich wir findn noch was?", fragte die nuschelnde Stimme.

„Klar! Irgendwo im Norden des Friedhofs ist der Schatz vergraben. Bestimmt finden wir dort massenhaft Silber aus den Minen. Die Lichter sind auf jeden Fall bis dorthin geschwebt, also muss auch der Schatz dort vergraben sein."

„Aba woher weißte denn, dass die beidn da wirklich nen Schatz begrabn haben?"

„Mann, denk doch mal nach. Die haben sich doch in den Minen versteckt. Bestimmt waren die da auch schon vorher drin und haben einiges an Silber herausgeschleppt und versteckt. Dummerweise hatte die dann Zoff mit diesem einen Typen und wurden geschnappt."

„Ja, aba warum leuchtn se uns jetz den Weg zum Schatz?"

„Damit andere arme Seelen, wie wir, auch mal Glück haben. Ist doch klar! Und jetzt hör auf so blöd zu fragen! – Wir suchen Morgen weiter!"

Dean war aufgesprungen und zur Tür gelaufen.

„Hey, ihr da draußen!", rief er. „Warum sperrt ihr uns hier ein? Lasst uns sofort raus!"

„Wir waren doch nur neugierig und wollten uns diese Geisterstadt mal näher ansehen. Wir haben euch gar nichts getan!", sagte Sam.

Aber die beiden Lederjacken-Typen antworteten nicht.

„Verdammt! Ihr macht euch strafbar, wenn ihr uns hier nicht sofort raus lasst!"

Keine Antwort. Die Schritte entfernten sich bereits auf der Treppe nach oben, als eine der Stimmen zu hören war: „Schreit ruhig soviel ihr wollt. Draußen hört euch keine Sau!"

Kurze Zeit später waren die Schritte verklungen und Dean und Sam blieben allein in ihren Gefängnissen zurück.

* * *

Resigniert setzte sich Dean wieder in eine Ecke seines Gefängnisses und stellte Überlegungen an, wie sie hier sterben würden. Kein Dämon, keine Hexe, kein Geist, nichts Übernatürliches würde sie zur Hölle schicken. Sie würden schlicht und einfach nur …

_Was ist das?,_ dachte Dean. Plötzlich glaubte er vor sich ein zartes Schimmern zu sehen. Er blinzelte, doch anstatt zu verschwinden schwebte das Schimmern langsam auf ihn zu und wurde immer heller.

Er konnte es nicht glauben, aber das silbrige Etwas vor seinen Augen nahm langsam Gestalt an. Langsam schob Dean sich an der Wand hoch und presste sich mit dem Rücken dagegen. Seine Nerven waren aufs Äußerste gespannt. Er war sich noch immer nicht sicher, ob ihm seine Sinne einen Streich spielten – immerhin hatte er vorhin einen gehörigen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen, und die ganze Zeit über hockte er hier in der Finsternis. Konnte es sein, dass er sich das Alles bloß einbildete? Zweifelnd blinzelte er ein paarmal, doch das immer heller werdende Schimmern verschwand nicht. Im Gegenteil, vor seinen Augen, etwa in der Mitte des kleinen Raumes, formte sich der Körper einer Frau. Einer Frau mit langen Haaren. Sie war komplett farblos, eine leicht milchige, weißliche Erscheinung. Irgendwie erinnerte sie Dean an eine riesige Maikäferlarve. Eine mit Armen und Beinen. Sie streckte beide Hände nach ihm aus.

Bis jetzt hatte Dean keinen Laut über die Lippen gebracht. _Mann_, dachte er. _Ich bin doch sonst immer auf alles bestens vorbereitet. Reiß dich zusammen, Alter!_

Dann rief er: „Saaaaam!"

Sam zuckte zusammen, als er seinen Bruder hörte und sprang auf.

„Was ist los, Dean", rief er zurück. Er bekam keine Antwort. „Dean?"

„Sam! Hier ist ein Geist oder so was. Sie kommt auf mich zu."

„Dean, das Salz!"

Der Ältere griff in seine Jackentasche, und tatsächlich, die kleine Salztüte war noch da.

Er griff danach, zögerte aber, als er sah, dass die Geisterfrau den Kopf schüttelte und stehen blieb. Schweben blieb, traf es besser. Dean stand an der Wand und beobachtete die milchige Gestalt. Schemenhaft war so etwas wie Kleidung zu erkennen: ein kurzer Rock und ein enges Shirt darüber. In dem Shirt waren viele dunkle Schlitze zu sehen.

„Dean! Bist du okay?", hörte er seinen Bruder fragen, doch er reagierte nicht darauf. Gebannt betrachtete er die Erscheinung vor sich.

Unter ihren Augen waren auch dunkle Schlitze. Sie lächelte Dean an und schwebte dann zurück an die Außenwand des Raumes. Dort drehte sie sich wieder um und zeigte auf eine Stelle. Dann wurde sie immer blasser und verschwand schließlich.

„Dean!", schrie Sam, und in seiner Stimme schwang schon beinahe Panik mit. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was in der Zelle seines Bruders vor sich ging. Kein einziges Geräusch war zu hören. Und so langsam aber sicher wurde er mehr als unruhig. Was war mit Dean geschehen? Ging es ihm gut?

„Sam", hörte er dann endlich Deans leise Stimme. Der Jüngere atmete erleichtert aus, doch im nächsten Moment grub sich die Sorge wieder an die Oberfläche seines Bewusstseins. Sein Bruder klang nicht wie sonst. Er wirkte schwach und willenlos, wie unter Drogen. Was hatte der Geist mit ihm gemacht?

„Dean, was ist los?"

„Ich bin okay, Sammy. Es ist nichts passiert."

„Warum hast du nicht geantwortet?"

Dean überging die Frage einfach und erklärte: „Es war vermutlich der Geist von der Frau, die hier umgebracht wurde. Sie hatte lange Haare, und es war ein junger, moderner Geist, würde ich sagen. Sie muss traumhafte Beine gehabt haben … und das erst, was sich unter dem engen Top …"

„Dean, bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht?"

_Wahrscheinlich schon, wenn er sie so beschreibt_, ging es Sam kurz durch den Kopf. Dean antwortete nicht. Stattdessen hörte Sam ein merkwürdig schabendes Geräusch aus dem gegenüberliegenden Raum.

Dean untersuchte die Stelle näher, auf die der Geist gezeigt hatte. Er kratzte mit seinem Messer in den Fugen herum und konnte auf diese Weise einiges an Mörtel herausschaben.

„Dean, was machst du da?"

Sam klang schon leicht genervt, doch das störte Dean nicht im Geringsten. Als der Stein endlich locker war, hebelte er ihn nach und nach heraus. Da spürte er einen leichten Windzug durch die kleine Öffnung kommen. Hastig machte sich Dean am nächsten Stein zu schaffen.

„Dean! Würdest du _bitte_ mal mit mir reden?", hört er die wütende Stimme seines kleinen Bruders.

Dean kratzte und hebelte einen Stein nach dem anderen aus der Wand und legte so nach und nach ein Loch frei. Als es groß genug für ihn war, leuchtete und tastete er die Wände ab. Seine Vermutung, die er nach dem ersten gespürten Luftzug hatte, bestätigte sich: Es handelte sich tatsächlich um eine Art Kriechtunnel. Den hatte wahrscheinlich vor wer weiß wie vielen Jahren mal Jemand gegraben. Dean grinste und dachte an den Grafen von Monte Christo, der sich ebenfalls einen Tunnel aus seiner Gefängniszelle gegraben hatte. Zum Schluss hatte der aber dann eine andere günstige Gelegenheit zur Flucht genutzt: er ließ sich in einem Leichensack ins Meer werfen.

„Dean, verdammt!" So redete Sam wirklich nicht oft. Endlich ging Dean zur Tür und leuchtete zu seinem Bruder hinüber, der ziemlich verärgert wirkte.

„Hey, Mann! Blende mich nicht!"

„Sam! Ich habe einen Gang entdeckt, einen alten Fluchttunnel. Der Geist hat ihn mir gezeigt. Ich krieche da jetzt durch und hole dich dann da raus!"

„Was? Dean, sei bloß vorsichtig! Der könnte zusammenbrechen. Der muss ja mindestens hundert Jahre alt sein!"

„Ich passe schon auf. Oder weißt du eine bessere Lösung?"

Sam schüttelte den Kopf. Aber so ganz geheuer war ihm die Sache trotzdem nicht.

* * *

Entschlossen ging Dean zu dem Loch in der Wand und atmete ein paarmal tief durch. Die Schmerzen in seinem Arm waren schlimmer geworden, was ihn nicht wirklich verwunderte, hatte er doch bei seiner mauerzerstörenden Arbeit keinerlei Rücksicht auf sich genommen. Doch auch jetzt war dafür keine Zeit, also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sich zusammenzureißen.

Als er erneut in den Gang hinein leuchtete, vertrieb die Skepsis einen Teil seiner Entschlossenheit, denn besonders einladend sah es dort nicht aus: Wurzeln hatten sich ihre Wege durch den Hohlraum gesucht, und überall krabbelten und wimmelten irgendwelche kleinen Viecher umher und versuchten sich panisch vor dem Lichtstrahl zu verstecken. Bei ihrem Anblick meinte Dean sie schon auf seiner Haut zu spüren, und musste sich prompt schütteln. Doch dann gab er sich einen Ruck und beschloss nicht länger darüber nachzudenken, was ihm in diesem Fluchttunnel alles geschehen könnte.

Mit der Taschenlampe in der Linken begann er in den Gang zu kriechen, was sich als umständlicher erwies als erwartet, und der Versuch, seinen verletzten Arm so wenig wie möglich zu benutzen, endete schon auf dem ersten Meter. Dean biss die Zähne im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes zusammen und wollte sich mit schönen Erinnerungen von den Schmerzen ablenken. Doch auch das war leichter gesagt als getan. Je weiter er sich vorrobbte, desto mehr verselbstständigten sich seine Gedanken und landeten immer wieder bei Krankheiten verbreitendem Ungetier. Hoffentlich kamen ihm nicht noch Ratten entgegen. Es wäre viel zu eng, um denen aus dem Weg zu gehen, und wenn Ratten sich in die Enge getrieben fühlten …

„Hier gibt es keine Ratten", sagte Dean bestimmt, doch ganz so leicht ließ sich sein Gehirn nicht manipulieren.

Nach einem kurzen geradlinigen Stück verlief der Gang leicht schräg nach oben, und so keimte in dem Jäger die Hoffnung auf, dass seine Kriechaktion schon bald ein Ende haben könnte. Doch im Dunkeln verliert man schnell die Orientierung. Und wer wusste schon, ob der damalige Tunnelbauer sich auf dem kürzesten Weg an die Oberfläche gegraben hatte?

Immer wieder musste Dean sich durch halb zusammengefallene Stellen quälen. Er kam sich schon wie ein Maulwurf vor. Von vorne schaufelte er den Sand und die Erde nach hinten - und das alles mit nur einer Hand.

Die dickeren Wurzeln, die ihm den Weg versperrten, durchtrennte er mit seinem Messer, während er die dünneren einfach zerriss. So kam der Winchester langsam und stetig vorwärts, allerdings nahmen die Pausen, die er einlegen musste, mit der Zeit zu. Die Schmerzen in seinem verletzten Arm wurden immer schlimmer, und auch die stickiger werdende Luft setzte ihm zu.

* * *

Sam wanderte unruhig in seinem Gefängnis hin und her. Die Zeit schien überhaupt nicht vergehen zu wollen. Immer wieder schaute er zur Uhr, und jedes Mal war der Zeiger nur ein oder zwei Minuten weiter gerückt. Hoffentlich geschah seinem Bruder nichts! Er machte sich wirklich Sorgen um ihn, so ein uralter Gang war lebensgefährlich. Allein durch Tiere und Pflanzen musste der im Verlauf der letzten hundert Jahre zu einer richtigen Fallgrube geworden sein.

Doch Dean war ja unverbesserlich. Sobald er irgendwo ein Fünkchen Hoffnung sah, verfolgte er seine verrückten Ideen. Und streng genommen musste Sam ja zugeben, dass das Glück seinen Bruder bisher nur selten verlassen hatte. Irgendwie waren sie aus jedem Schlamassel wieder heraus gekommen, wenn auch nicht immer unversehrt. Trotz all dieser Erfahrungen konnte Sam sein ungutes Gefühl nicht abschütteln. Es ließ sich nicht näher definieren, geschweige denn packen, doch es verhieß nichts Gutes.

Wütend schlug er mit der Faust gegen die Tür. Er wollte seinem Bruder helfen, aber er zum Abwarten verdammt, eingesperrt in einer historischen Gefängniszelle.

* * *

Der Gang wurde enger, fortwährend verhinderten Erde und Wurzeln das Durchkommen. Es konnte doch nicht mehr weit sein, sagte sich Dean. Die Wurzeln häuften sich, und das war ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass er sich kurz unter der Erdoberfläche befinden musste.

Plötzlich gab, zu allem Überfluss, die Taschenlampe ohne jegliche Vorwarnung ihren Geist auf. Dean schüttelte sie, aber kein Lichtschimmer erschien mehr. Na toll, auch das noch, dachte der Jäger und wollte sein Feuerzeug aus der Jackentasche holen, doch es war nicht an seinem gewohnten Platz. Wortlos fluchend – er musste es nach dem letzten Auffüllen in seine andere Jacke gesteckt haben - tastete er sich im Stockfinstern weiter. Alles, was ihm im Wege war, zerschnitt er blindlings oder schob es zur Seite, und so kam er Stück für Stück voran.

Mit der Zeit wurde die Luft zunehmend schlechter, und auf einmal roch er es. Dean schloss die Augen und wagte kaum noch zu atmen. Ein süßlicher und zugleich auch säuerlicher Geruch erfüllte die Luft, und es gab nur eine Sache, die so etwas ausströmte …

Voller Abscheu stellte Dean sich vor, wie er eine verwesende Ratte anfassen und über seinen Rücken nach hinten bugsieren musste. Der Gang war zwar ein wenig höher geworden, aber zum Kriechen auf allen Vieren reichte es noch immer nicht. Also musste er sich auch weiterhin über den Boden schieben; doch jetzt tastete er mit der linken Hand die undurchdringliche Finsternis vor sich noch gewissenhafter ab, bevor er sich mit den Füßen abstieß.

Der Winchester kam nur langsam voran und als der Verwesungsgeruch auch noch zunahm, wagte er es kaum noch zu atmen. Jeden Moment rechnete er damit, in etwas Matschiges, Weiches und Pelziges zu fassen, doch plötzlich versperrte ihm etwas ganz anderes den Weg. Fest und glatt fühlte es sich an, doch eine Baumwurzel war es nicht, da war sich Dean ganz sicher. Stirnrunzelnd tastete er das Objekt vor sich ab, strich mit den Fingern eine glatte, gewölbte Fläche entlang und ertastete dann etwas Stockartiges. Und auch einmal war ihm klar, auf was er gestoßen war: einen Damenschuh. Hastig zog er seine Hand zurück. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich plötzlich: Sein Gehirn vermischte die Information, die seine Finger erfasst hatten, mit den Empfindungen seiner Geruchsnerven und der Erinnerung an den pinkfarbenen Fingernagel sowie die Gestalt des Geistes, und malte ihm die tollsten Bilder aus.

Ihm wurde schlecht.

Aber er musste weiter.

Um sich zumindest ein wenig zu schützen, zog Dean sein T-Shirt über Mund und Nase, doch wirklich viel brachte das nicht. Immerhin beruhigte es ihn bezüglich der Bakterien ein kleines Bisschen. An das krabbelnde Getier, das sich da auf der Leiche vor ihm befinden könnte, wollte er gar nicht erst denken.

Zögernd streckte Dean seine Hand abermals aus, er wollte sich davon überzeugen, wie viel Leiche er da vor sich hatte. Vielleicht handelte es sich ja nur um einen Fuß – nicht dass er das als angenehm empfinden würde, aber der Gedanke, sich nur an einem Fuß vorbei zu quetschen, war doch erheblich leichter zu ertragen, als das Wissen, sich in diesem engen Gang über einen kompletten menschlichen - und vor allem verwesenden – Körper fortbewegen zu müssen.

Als seine Finger über das Leder gestrichen waren und plötzlich auf eiskalte Haut trafen, ging ein Schaudern durch Deans Körper. Trotz allen Ekels beherrschte er sich und ließ seine Hand weiterfahren. Über noch mehr tote Haut, teilweise weich und schlaff, teilweise aufgerissen und zerfetzt. Als er die unebene Struktur zerstörten Fleisches spürte, reichte es ihm. Ruckartig zog er seine Hand zurück.

Am liebsten wäre er jetzt umgekehrt, aber das würde sie nicht aus dem verdammten Kerker bringen. Nein, er musste weitermachen. Er würde es schon überleben.

Vielleicht wäre es eine Option, sich nach oben durchzugraben?, überlegte er. Doch als er die Erde über sich abzukratzen versuchte, löste sich kaum etwas. Der Boden war fest wie Stein, zumindest für Jemanden ohne geeignetes Werkzeug.

Ihm blieb also keine Alternative. Zögernd bewegte er sich wieder vorwärts, kroch über die leblosen Beine und dachte ganz angestrengt darüber nach, was die beiden Kerle im alten Gefängnis zu schaffen hatten und was vor allem die Hände der Skelette dort sollten. Und warum nur hatten sie der Frau, auf der er gerade mehr oder weniger lag, das hier angetan?

Seine Ablenkungsstrategie wollte nicht funktionieren, keinen einzigen klaren Gedanken konnte er zu ihrem Fall fassen. Das Einzige, was ihm immer wieder durch den Kopf ging, während er die steifen, kalten Beine unter sich spürte, war, wie weit fortgeschritten die Verwesung der Leiche bereits sein könnte. Das Blut, das sie gefunden hatten, war relativ frisch gewesen. Allerdings musste es nicht bedeuten, dass es auch zu ihr gehörte. Vielleicht hatte einer der Idioten sich geschnitten?

Dean kroch weiter; mit der Linken ertastete er den Rock und anschließend den Bauch der Toten. Er hoffte nur, dass er dieses Erlebnis so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen und danach am besten noch schneller wieder vergessen würde, sonst konnte er seine Rendezvous die nächste Zeit erst einmal ad acta legen.

Krampfhaft lenkte er seine Gedanken wieder zu den Fakten. Wie lange konnte die Frau bereits tot sein? Sam und er hatten schon einige Stunden im Keller gewartet, und das Blut hatte bei ihrem Eintreffen noch eine leicht zähe Konsistenz aufgewiesen - wenn man das alles zusammenrechnete und den Gestank, durch den er sich gerade arbeiten musste, dazu nahm, dann war die Fäulnis bestimmt schon in vollem Gange. Zwei Stunden nach dem Tod begann sie bei den meisten Leichen. Allerdings war es seit Stunden kühle Nacht, und Kälte konnte den Vorgang verlangsamen.

Dean atmete viel zu hektisch, und das, wo er doch am liebsten gar nichts von dieser Luft in seine Lungen bekommen wollte. Dean wollte es nur noch hinter sich bringen. So schnell es ging robbte er sich über den leicht aufgedunsenen Korpus der Leiche. Seine Augen presste er fest zu, auch wenn das nicht das Geringste half, denn sehen konnte er ohnehin nichts. Auf einmal stieß er mit dem Kopf gegen die Tunneldecke. Gezwungenermaßen senkte Dean seinen Oberkörper etwas und spürte die Haare und die kalte Haut des Gesichts der Toten direkt an seiner Wange. Plötzlich kam ein rülpsendes Geräusch aus dem Körper unter ihm, eine Wolke mit einem unbeschreiblichen Gestank erreichte seine Nase.

Dean war kurz davor sich zu übergeben, so übel war ihm. Er konnte nur noch daran denken, dass er hier raus musste, dass er das keine Sekunde länger mehr aushalten würde. Noch nie hatte er sich so sehr nach frischer Luft gesehnt.

Rücksichtslos stieß er sich mit den Füßen ab und quetschte sich an der Leiche vorbei. Er hörte das Knacken von Knochen, aber darüber dachte er nicht mehr nach. Seine Reflexe übernahmen die Kontrolle über seinen Körper und ließen ihn sich weiter nach vorn schieben. Und zwar so schnell es ging.

Und dann roch er plötzlich frische Luft. Nicht viel, aber es war eindeutig frische Luft. Er grub und schob sich fieberhaft weiter, und als sein Kopf im Freien war, stemmte Dean sich aus dem Loch heraus, als wäre er kurz vor dem Ertrinken. Hastig krabbelte er einige Meter weit weg, bis er das Gefühl hatte, zwischen sich und die Leiche genug Distanz gebracht zu haben. Gierig sog er die frische Nachtluft ein. Dann musste er sich übergeben.

Als er sich ein wenig besser fühlte, stand Dean auf. Für einen Moment verschwamm die Gegend vor seinen Augen, doch sein Kreislauf normalisiert sich recht schnell. Im Schatten eines kleinen Baumes verharrend, suchte er die Umgebung nach Lebenszeichen ab – er wollte jetzt auf keinen Fall den beiden Idioten von Gangstern in die Hände fallen. Obwohl er glaubte, dass die längst verschwunden waren, aber man konnte ja nie wissen. Einen Kampf mit denen hätte er in seinem Zustand bestimmt nicht gewonnen.

Schräg vor sich sah er das Gerichtsgebäude und direkt dahinter stand sein _Baby_. Sie hatten seinen Wagen also nur hinter das Haus gefahren, damit ihn keiner so schnell entdeckte. Leicht geduckt, immer die Deckung von Bäumen und Sträuchern ausnutzend, lief Dean zu seinem Impala. Schnell hatte er den Kofferraum geöffnet und rüstete sich mit einigen Waffen, der anderen Taschenlampe und seinem Einbruchwerkzeug aus, bevor er in das Gerichtsgebäude schlich.

* * *

Sam wartete an der Tür seiner Zelle, als er wieder Schritte auf den Stufen hörte. Ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben beobachtete er den Treppenabsatz. Er glaubte den Rhythmus der Schritte zu kennen und hoffte inständig, dass es wirklich sein Bruder war.

Der Lichtstrahl einer Taschenlampe durchschnitt auf einmal die Dunkelheit und ließ den jüngeren Winchester die Augen leicht zusammenkneifen.

„Sammy?"

„Dean!", rief Sam erleichtert aus. Er hatte das Gefühl, als würden tausend Zentner Last von ihm genommen werden.

Nicht einmal eine Minute später hatte Dean schon das Türschloss von Sams Zelle geknackt.

„Alter, ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht", sagte Jüngere.

Sein Bruder wollte gerade etwas erwidern, da hörten sie schon wieder die Stimmen der beiden Kerle.

„Schnell, komm rein!", flüsterte Sam.

Nachdem sein Bruder durch den Türspalt gehuscht war, schloss Sam die Tür und presste sich wieder seitlich gegen die Wand. Auf der anderen Seite stand Dean, die Taschenlampe hatte er schon ausgeschaltet. Bisher hatten die Kerle sich nicht um sie gekümmert, also warum sollten sie es jetzt tun? Es war definitiv besser, sich zurückzuhalten und nicht noch die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu richten.

Für ein paar Minuten hörten die Brüder noch das Stimmengemurmel, das glücklicherweise nicht näher kam, dann entfernten sich die Schritte und kurze Zeit später fiel die Eingangstür ins Schloss. Es herrschte wieder Totenstille.

Die Brüder warteten noch eine Weile ab, und als sich nichts mehr rührte, sagte Sam: „Lass uns jetzt abhauen!"

Er bekam keine Antwort. „Dean?"

Was war mit seinem Bruder los? Schnell tastete sich Sam zur anderen Türseite und stolperte dabei beinahe über das am Boden liegende Gewehr.

„Hey, langsam Alter. Du fällst ja noch über deine eigenen Füße", murmelte Dean.

„Mach mal Licht", bat der Jüngere.

Als Dean die Taschenlampe angeschaltet hatte, nahm sein Bruder sie ihm sofort aus der Hand und leuchtete ihm damit ins Gesicht. Geblendet schloss Dean die Augen.

Voller Entsetzen musterte Sam seinen großen Bruder, der mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf dem Boden saß und sich den rechten Arm hielt. Dean war völlig beschmiert mit Erde und Blut. Sofort hockte sich Sam zu ihm.

„Dean, was ist mit deinem Arm? Lass mich mal sehen", sagte er und schob vorsichtig den Ärmel hoch. Dean verzog das Gesicht und biss die Zähne zusammen, um nicht laut aufzuschreien.

„Das sieht nicht gut aus." Der Jüngere drückte leicht auf den angeschwollenen Unterarm und sein Bruder stöhnte unterdrückt auf. „Wir müssen das kühlen, damit die Schwellung zurückgeht. Woher kommt das ganze Blut?"

„Die tote Frau!"

„Du hast sie gefunden?", fragte Sam erstaunt.

Dean nickte und berichtete dann tonlos: „Sie war in dem Gang. Ich musste über sie 'rüber."

Sam schluckte bei der Vorstellung. Deshalb sah sein Bruder so fertig aus. Und die Verletzung am Arm setzte ihm bestimmt auch ganz schön zu. Hoffentlich war er wirklich nicht gebrochen.

„Wir fahren sofort ins Motel zurück", sagte Sam, während er seinen Bruder besorgt beobachtete. „Ich rufe nachher die Polizei an. Sonst werden wir noch verdächtigt, sie umgebracht zu haben. – Dean, war sie der Geist?"

„Keine Ahnung. Meine Lampe funktionierte nicht mehr. Ich konnte nichts erkennen – nur fühlen … und riechen."

Sam versuchte sich vorzustellen, was sein Bruder gerade durchgemacht haben musste. Dean war hart im Nehmen, das wusste keiner besser als er, aber im Stockfinstern über eine Leiche zu kriechen …? So was steckte auch der Härteste nicht so einfach weg.

Aber es würde nichts bringen, mit Dean darüber reden zu wollen, deshalb beschloss Sam, das, was nötig war, so schnell wie möglich zu erledigen, damit sie noch vor dem Morgen wieder in ihrem Motel sein konnten, wo sein Bruder sich erst einmal erholen konnte.

„Ich sehe mal nach, wie sie aussieht. Wir müssen wissen, wer die Leiche ist."

„Sam, die steckt zu tief drin. Da kannst du nichts erkennen. Lass uns lieber den Friedhof noch unter die Lupe nehmen", meinte Dean. „Es wird schon bald hell, da können wir mehr erkennen."

Sam warf seinem Bruder einen langen Blick zu und gab dann mit einem Nicken nach. Dean würde sowieso keine Ruhe geben.

* * *

Auf dem Weg zum Impala sagte der Ältere: „Wieso tut eine Prellung so scheiß weh?"

„Bist du sicher, dass er nicht gebrochen ist?"

„Ja", brummte Dean. „Das hätte sich beim Kriechen anders angefühlt."

Als sie den Wagen erreichten, hielt Dean seinem Bruder wortlos die Autoschlüssel hin. Mit dem Anflug eines Grinsens öffnete Sam die Beifahrertür und wartete so lange, bis der Ältere im Auto saß. Der lächelte ihn an, aber es war nicht zu übersehen, dass es ihm nicht gut ging. Sam schloss die Tür und umrundete zügig den schwarzen Oldtimer.

Bevor er den Wagen startete warf er noch einen Blick zur Seite: Dean saß mit geschlossenen Augen neben ihm und hielt sich den rechten Arm. Im ersten fahlen Lichtschein des Morgens wirkte sein Gesicht noch bleicher, als es wahrscheinlich ohnehin schon war.

Sam fuhr den Chevy zum Friedhof am Stadtrand, wo er schon von weitem das gelb-schwarze Absperrband entdeckte, das das Grab der beiden Gelynchten vor Neugierigen schützen soll. Die Erde war halbherzig wieder aufgeschüttet worden, was den Winchesters die Arbeit erheblich erleichtern würde. Doch bei Tageslicht wollte Sam die Überreste von McIntyre und Walter nicht verbrennen. Die Gefahr von neugierigen, frühaufstehenden Touristen war ihm jetzt schon zu groß. Außerdem hatten sie ja keine Eile damit, solange sie nicht genau wussten, ob die beiden hier herumspukten.

Aber wegen der angeblichen Irrlichter wollte Sam den Friedhof untersuchen.

Er sah sich jedes einzelne Grab an und überprüfte alles auf elektromagnetische Störungen. Aber es gab nichts, aber auch gar nichts Übernatürliches oder Unnatürliches. Wahrscheinlich waren die Lichtphantasien doch nur den überreizten Gehirnen von zugedröhnten Teenies entsprungen.

Gegen den Impala gelehnt beobachtete Dean schweigend seinen Bruder, wie der reihenweise alles abging. Oft begrenzten niedrige Steinmauern die Gräber, manche hatten richtige Zäune. Doch die filigranen Muster aus Eisen waren größtenteils der Witterung zum Opfer gefallen und entsprechend stark verrostet.

Nachdem der Jüngere seine Arbeit beendete hatte, kam er mit großen Schritten zurück zum Wagen. Dean erkannte ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht seines Bruders, das mit jedem Meter, den er näher kam, zuzunehmen schien, und er fragte Sam, was ihn denn so amüsieren würde.

Sam antwortete: „Nichts. Jetzt fahren wir erst mal ins Motel und verarzten deinen Arm. Und du nimmst ein Bad. Heute Abend können wir dann den Friedhof beobachten. Hier wurden irgendwo die Lichter gesehen, und vielleicht tauchen unsere Freunde von letzter Nacht auch wieder auf. Dann wissen wir, mit wem wir es zu tun haben und was die hier treiben."

Sam grinste noch immer.

„Und was ist daran so lustig?", fragte Dean.

Sam legte seinem Bruder freundschaftlich beide Hände auf die Schultern.

„Weißt du Dean – du hast einen verletzten Arm …" Er konnte einfach nicht mit dem Grinsen aufhören.

„Und?"

„Tja, du kannst ja kaum deine Waffe halten. Und so kannst du wohl auch kaum richtig Auto fahren. Also muss leider, leider _ich_ zurückfahren."

„Du weißt nicht, was ich alles kann!", antwortete Dean, aber er setzte sich trotzdem freiwillig auf den Beifahrersitz. Hin und wieder musste er seinem Bruder ja auch etwas Fahrspaß gönnen.

Sam ließ den Wagen an und warf einen kurzen Blick zur Seite, doch sein Bruder starrte nur stur aus dem Seitenfenster.

Während der Fahrt hing der Jüngere seinen Gedanken nach. Besonders viel hatten sie ja nicht erreicht. Immerhin wussten sie jetzt, dass es zwei Typen gab, die nach einem Schatz suchten, und dass es einen guten Geist gab, der wahrscheinlich von der ermordeten Frau war. Aber wer war sie? Und wer hatte sie ermordet? Und warum? Er musste unbedingt die Polizei benachrichtigen. Und dann würde er als Reporter getarnt nach Belmont fahren und zusehen, was er in Erfahrung bringen konnte.

Sam sah wieder zu seinem Bruder. Der hielt noch immer seinen rechten Arm fest, obwohl er inzwischen eingeschlafen war. Leider sah es nicht gerade nach einem friedlichen Schlaf aus. Deans Augenlider zuckten die ganze Zeit und er stöhnte des Öfteren.

Sams Gedanken wanderten wieder zu der Frauenleiche, über die sein Bruder kriechen musste. Allein bei der Vorstellung überzog sich sein Rücken mit einer Gänsehaut. Es musste schrecklich gewesen sein.

* * *

Nachdem Sam den Wagen vor ihrem Motelzimmer geparkt hatte, öffnete er die Beifahrertür und weckte seinen Bruder.

„Hey, Dean. Wir sind da."

Als Antwort bekam er ein unverständliches Gemurmel, welches ihn zweifelnd die Stirn runzeln ließ. Doch noch während der Jüngere überlegte, ob er seinen Bruder nun ins Zimmer tragen müsste, schwang der seine Beine aus dem Wagen und stemmte sich hoch. Sam griff ihm helfend unter die Arme und führte ihn schließlich nach Drinnen. Ohne Widerworte oder Gegenwehr ließ Dean sich auf sein Bett dirigieren, wo er sich sofort hinlegte und scheinbar sofort wieder einschlief.

Sam zog seinem Bruder die Schuhe von den Füßen und wollte ihm auch noch die Jacke ausziehen, doch das war gar nicht so einfach. Als er Dean hochzog, öffnete der stöhnend seine Augen.

„Tut mir leid, Dean, aber die Jacke muss aus, sonst komme ich nicht an deine Verletzung", entschuldigte sich Sam.

Ein Murmeln war die einzige Antwort, aber Dean hielt sich aufrecht sitzend, so dass Sam ihm die Jacke herunterstreifen konnte. Als er sie über den verletzten Unterarm zog, stöhnte sein Bruder unterdrückt auf.

„Lass mich in Ruhe, Sam. Ich will schlafen." Der Ältere schloss die Augen und legte sich zurück auf das Bett. Kurz darauf verkündeten seine gleichmäßigen Atemzüge, dass er wieder eingeschlafen war.

Sorgsam verstrich Sam noch eine kühlende und schmerzlindernde Salbe auf dem geprellten Unterarm seines Bruders, der jetzt tief und fest schlief und davon nichts mehr mitbekam. Zum Schluss zog er Dean die verdreckte Jeans aus und deckte ihn zu. Sein Bruder stank zwar noch immer so unangenehm, aber eine ordentliche Portion Schlaf war für ihn jetzt wichtiger als eine Dusche.

Es war früher Morgen, und sie hatten die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugetan, aber Sam konnte trotz allem nicht einschlafen. Er fühlte sich zwar ausgelaugt, aber er war so beunruhigt. Alles war so ungeklärt, und das ließ ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen.

Wenn er jetzt wüsste, wie die tote Frau ausgesehen hatte, dann könnte er vielleicht herausfinden, wer sie war. Außerdem konnte er nicht ganz verstehen, warum ihr Geist ihnen geholfen hatte zu entkommen. Vielleicht wollte sie gerächt werden? Und was hatten die beiden Gauner und auch McIntyre und Walter damit zu tun? Zu viele Fragen schwebten noch vor den Augen des jungen Winchesters.

Er beschloss eine heiße Dusche zu nehmen, vielleicht verbannte das seine verworrenen Gedanken. Und als er sich schließlich ins Bett legte, merkte er dann doch eine bleierne Müdigkeit in seinen Gliedern und war innerhalb weniger Minuten eingeschlafen. Es war ein traumloser, tiefer, aber leider auch kurzer Schlaf.


	2. Chapter 3

**3**

Es waren gerade vier Stunden vergangen, da klopfte es kurz und im nächsten Moment wurde die Zimmertür geräuschvoll geöffnet. Sam fuhr aus dem Schlaf, die Hand schon an der Pistole unter seinem Kissen. Auch Deans Reaktion war ähnlich: Reflexartig griff er nach seinem Messer – dummerweise mit der rechten Hand, was ihm seine geschwollenen Unterarmmuskeln sehr übel nahmen. Ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen entwich dem Winchester, und als er erkannte, was der Grund für seine instinktive Bewegung war, musste er gleich ein weiteres Mal aufstöhnen, dieses Mal jedoch klang es eher genervt.

Eine Putzfrau stand staunend im Zimmer und sah auf die beiden noch im Bett liegenden Männer. Dean ließ sich seufzend zurück auf das Kissen fallen. Sie hatten wohl vergessen, das „_Bitte nicht stören"_ an den Türgriff zu hängen.

„Tut mir leid", stammelte die Frau. „Ich wusste nicht, dass sie noch schlafen, ich komme später wieder, 'tschuldigung!"

Sie verschwand so schnell sie konnte und zog die Tür hinter sich zu. Sam grinste seinen Bruder an und stand dann auf, um das Schild nach draußen zu hängen.

Mit einem herzhaften Gähnen erhob sich auch der Ältere und stakste noch schlaftrunken ins Bad, um sich eine ausgiebige Dusche zu gönnen. Der Geruch von Verwesung und Erde hing noch immer an ihm, und er wollte zumindest die äußerlichen Erinnerungen an sein Fluchttunnel-Abenteuer möglichst schnell vergessen.

Sam zog sich an, öffnete die Badezimmertür einen Spalt und rief: „Hey Dean, ich hole uns was zum Frühstücken."

„Denk an meinen Kuchen", erwiderte Dean und entlockte seinem Bruder damit ein schmunzelndes Kopfschütteln.

* * *

Nach dem späten Frühstück, inklusive Kuchen für Dean, versorgte Sam abermals die Verletzung seines Bruders. Um die Wirkung der entzündungshemmenden Salbe zu unterstützen, umwickelte er Deans Unterarm noch mit einigen Lagen Verbandsmull.

Danach machten sich beide an ihre jeweilige „_Hausarbeit"_.

Dean breitete ihr halbes Waffenarsenal auf seinem Bett aus und reinigte eine Waffe nach der anderen. Sein rechter Arm behinderte ihn mehr bei seiner Arbeit, als er gedacht hatte, und so brauchte er viel länger als sonst. Hin und wieder fluchte er leise vor sich hin, wenn ihm etwas aus der Hand glitt. Sam sah jedes Mal kurz vom Laptop auf.

„Du solltest deinem Arm mehr Ruhe gönnen", sagte er nach einer Weile. „Die Waffen sind doch gut in Schuss."

Dean antwortete nicht und setzte schweigend seine Arbeit fort.

Seufzend wandte sich Sam wieder seinen Recherchen zu. Zunächst kontrollierte er alle Nachrichten der vergangenen drei Wochen. Außerdem hackte er sich in den Polizeirechner, um die Akten, die die Umgebung von Belmont betrafen, zu überprüfen. Leider fanden sich dort nur die Berichte von der Grabschändung, ansonsten hatte es in den vergangenen Jahren keinen einzigen Vorfall in der Gegend von Belmont gegeben. Es wurde auch Niemand als vermisst gemeldet. Also wer war die Tote?

Mit einem resignierten Seufzen lehnte Sam sich zurück und starrte auf die Übersicht der aktuellen Fälle der Nevada Police. Es war zum Verzweifeln. Wahrscheinlich blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als in den Vermisstenanzeigen der Nachbarstaaten zu suchen. Doch zunächst wollte er sich noch mehr über paranormalen Lichterscheinungen informieren.

Plötzlich fiel ihm auf, wie still es im Zimmer war. Vom Bett drangen weder Flüche noch Geklapper herüber. Sam drehte sich zu seinem Bruder um und musste unweigerlich grinsen. Dean lag friedlich schlafend inmitten der Waffen auf seinem Bett, und in der linken Hand hielt er noch ein Teil eines zerlegten Gewehrs. Sam stand auf und holte sein Handy aus der Hosentasche, um ein Foto von seinem Bruder zu machen. Diesen Anblick musste er auf jeden Fall festhalten.

* * *

Dean drehte sich auf die andere Seite und öffnete fluchend die Augen, als er die harten Waffen unter sich spürte.

„Was zum Teufel …"

Er setzte sich auf und rieb sich die Augen. Sein Bruder saß unverändert am Laptop.

„Hey, Dean – ausgeschlafen?", fragte Sam ohne vom Bildschirm aufzusehen.

Dean murmelte etwas Unverständliches, setzte das Gewehr dann endlich zusammen und verstaute alle Waffen wieder in der Tasche.

Anschließend ging er zu der kleinen Kaffeemaschine. „Willst du auch einen?"

„Hmhm", nickte Sam.

„Du bist ja richtig gesprächig. Was ist denn da so spannend?", fragte Dean, während er zwei Kaffee kochte.

Nach einer Weile erklärte Sam: „Dean, ich denke, es muss sich definitiv um Irrlichter handeln. Hat Dad davon irgendwas in seinem Tagebuch stehen?"

„Nein, Irrlichter hat er nie erwähnt. Was sind das denn für Dinger?"

„Man sieht sie besonders häufig in Mooren, aber auch auf Friedhöfen. Es heißt, dass es Geister sind, deren Seelen keine Ruhe finden. Diese Geister sollen der Legende nach kleine Flammen hochhalten, die die Menschen, die sie in die Irre leiten wollen, sehen können. Es wurden aber auch schon Irrlichter gesichtet, die einem Menschen mit langen, aus Feuer bestehenden, Beinen glichen."

„Gut, das wäre eine Erklärung für die Lichter auf dem Friedhof. Aber warum hat jemand den alten Cowboys die Hände aus dem Grab geklaut und dann in einem Mauerloch versteckt?"

„Ich habe hier noch eine andere alte Geschichte gefunden. Danach sollen früher Leute ihre Schätze irgendwo vergraben haben und dabei eine Art Zauber darüber gesprochen haben. So was wie: _Diese Hände haben dich vergraben und nur diese Hände dürfen dich auch wieder ausgraben._ Wenn dann jemand anderes an der Stelle gräbt, wird er nichts finden. Angeblich sollen Irrlichter solche Stellen kennen und wollen Menschen dann dort hin führen. Ich weiß aber nicht, ob diese Geschichte wirklich wahr ist. Klingt eher wie ein Märchen, oder?"

„Alle Märchen haben einen wahren Kern …", sagte Dean. „Und die beiden Kerle haben doch nach irgendwas gegraben. Vielleicht kennen die das Märchen auch. Aber wenn die Cowboys dort herumspuken, warum wurden sie in den vergangen hundert Jahren nie gesehen? Oder warum erscheinen sie erst jetzt? Irgendwas ist da merkwürdig."

„Du hast Recht, Dean. Vielleicht sind es gar nicht die Geister von McIntyre und Walter, die dort als Irrlichter herumspuken."

„Sondern?"

„Wir müssen herausfinden, wer die Tote ist."

„Ja, vielleicht habe ich ihren Geist gesehen."

„Wie sah sie als Geist denn genau aus?"

„Sie hatte lange Haare und trug moderne Klamotten, Minirock und Top. Im Oberkörper hatte sie lauter Stichwunden und auch im Gesicht waren welche."

„Damit können wir nicht viel anfangen. Dean, ist dir sonst nichts an ihr aufgefallen?"

„Nein, Mann, sie war ein Geist! Wie soll ich da irgendwelche Besonderheiten erkennen."

Sam stand auf und begann im Zimmer umherzulaufen. „Also gehen wir mal davon aus, dass die beiden Kerle, die uns eingesperrt haben, dieses Mädchen umgebracht haben. Sie wird zum Geist und lockt sie als Irrlicht über den Friedhof. Aber warum macht sie das?"

Dean zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte: „Wenn vielleicht die alten Cowboys die Irrlichter sind, könnten die ja wirklich mal einen Schatz in Belmont vergraben haben. Und die beiden Typen suchen danach. Es kann ja auch sein, dass die beiden Kerle gar nichts mit dem Mord an dem Mädchen zu tun haben."

Sam seufzte. „Wir sind genauso schlau wie vorher. Ich hasse es, wenn wir nicht vorankommen!"

„Lass uns die Knochen von McIntyre und Walter verbrennen. Dann wären die schon mal aus dem Spiel."

„Okay. Und wenn wir das Mädchen heute Nacht wieder umhergeistern sehen, sollten wir sie am besten eine Weile beobachten. Ich rufe jetzt erst mal die Polizei an."

* * *

Die hoch am Himmel stehende Herbstsonne schickte eine Menge warmer Strahlen auf die Erde, so dass man sich fast noch wie im Sommer fühlte, zumindest tagsüber. Die Brüder saßen in einem kleinen Restaurant, in dem es nicht nur Fastfood gab. Sam hatte sich eine Gemüselasagne bestellt, und Dean freute sich bereits auf einen schönen Erbseneintopf mit Würstchen.

„Meinst du die Polizei fährt noch heute raus, um die Spuren zu sichern?", fragte Dean.

„Ich denke schon. Zumindest werden sie einen hinschicken, der meinen Hinweis überprüfen soll."

„Vielleicht sind sie ja auch so schlau, sich weitläufiger umzusehen und finden dann die Leiche."

„Jaaaa …", murmelte Sam nachdenklich und stocherte in seiner Lasagne herum.

Einen Moment lang musterte Dean seinen jüngeren Bruder, dann fragte er: „Was hast du?"

Mit einem Schulterzucken antwortete Sam: „Ich mache mir nur Gedanken wegen der Spuren, die sie an der Leiche finden werden. Früher oder später werden sie auf uns kommen, und deine FBI-Akte wird gleich wieder dicker."

Breit grinsend meinte Dean: „Was soll's! Bis jetzt haben wir es jedes Mal geschafft wieder zu entkommen. Also lass' uns einfach den Fall hier aufklären."

Sam nickte, aber er war nicht so optimistisch wie sein Bruder. Irgendwann würde ihr Glück sie verlassen, und irgendwann würden sie entdeckt und gestellt werden und irgendwann gab es dann auch kein Entkommen mehr. Aber in einem hatte Dean Recht. Was sollte er sich da jetzt schon Gedanken drüber machen, er sollte sich lieber auf ihre aktuelle Arbeit konzentrieren.

„Gut", sagte Sam, „ich fahre nachher noch mal nach Belmont und werde da als Reporter ein bisschen 'rumschnüffeln."

„Wieso du? Was ist mit mir?"

„Du, mein Bruderherz, bleibst im Motel und ruhst dich für heute Abend aus. Außerdem musst du ja den Bullen nicht direkt vor der Nase herumtanzen, oder?"

Damit lag Sam natürlich richtig, auch wenn es Dean nicht besonders gefiel. Aber er konnte sich ja auch hier ausruhen, dachte Dean mit einem abschätzenden Blick auf die schwarzhaarige Bedienung, die gerade am Nachbartisch das Essen servierte. Dean lächelte sie unverfroren an, so dass Sam mit den Augen rollte und sich lieber seiner Lasagne zuwandte, als die Flirtattacken seines großen Bruders miterleben zu müssen. So bekam er auch nicht mit, ob die Schwarzhaarige darauf einging, aber als Dean sich wieder auf sein Essen konzentrierte, nahm Sam an, dass sie nicht reagiert hatte. Noch nicht, wie er seinen Bruder kannte.

„Hmm! Die Suppe ist echt gut!", sagte Dean.

* * *

Nach dem Mittagessen schnappte sich Sam seinen Laptop und hielt Dean fordernd seine Hand entgegen. „Soll ich dich noch zum Motel bringen oder gehst du zu Fuß?"

Dean gab seinem Bruder die Autoschlüssel und sagte: „Ich bleibe noch ein bisschen hier und trinke noch einen Kaffee." Ein kurzes Zwinkern offenbarte Sam die Worte hinter dem Ausgesprochenen; sein Bruder hatte also noch nicht aufgegeben und würde noch weiterhin versuchen, die arme Bedienung zu bezirzen.

Soll er, wenn's ihm Spaß macht, dachte sich Sam und sagte grinsend: „Okay, verbrenn dir aber nicht die Finger. Bis nachher dann."

Mit einem verstehenden Nicken erwiderte Dean: „Und du, verhalt dich nicht so auffällig!"

Kopfschüttelnd verließ Sam das Restaurant. Immer musste sein Bruder das letzte Wort haben, auch wenn es noch so überflüssig war.

Nachdem Sam verschwunden war, konnte Dean sich endlich ganz auf sein Vorhaben konzentrieren. Doch wo war die hübsche Angestellte hin? Suchend sah er sich um.

„Kann ich Ihnen noch etwas bringen?", fragte plötzlich eine männliche Stimme neben ihm.

„Ja, ich möchte noch einen Kaffee. Wo ist denn ihre gutaussehende, schwarzhaarige Kollegin hin?"

„Die gutaussehende, schwarzhaarige Kollegin ist meine Frau! Und sie hat jetzt Feierabend!"

„Oh … Das ist aber schade …" _… dass sie verheiratet ist_, dachte Dean, doch laut sprach er aus: „… dass sie unterschiedliche Arbeitszeiten haben."

„Einen Kaffee also", wiederholte der Kellner lächelnd.

„Ach! Bringen Sie mir doch lieber ein Bier."

Dean starrte gedankenverloren vor sich auf den Tisch. In letzter Zeit hatte er öfter Pech mit den Frauen gehabt. Vor allem letzte Nacht … als er über die Leiche kriechen musste …

Dean schauderte bei dem Gedanken. Es schien ihm, als hätte er den Geruch noch immer in der Nase. In seiner Erinnerung versunken griff er nach seinem Bier und nahm einen großen Schluck. Er versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken, schaffte es aber nicht. Beharrlich wanderten seine Gedanken zu der Frauenleiche zurück, zu der eiskalten, aufgedunsenen Haut und dem strohigen Haar, das ihn an der Wange gekitzelt hatte.

Mit geschlossenen Augen nahm Dean einen weiteren Schluck aus seinem Glas.

Es würde dauern, bis er das auch nur annähernd vergessen konnte, wenn er es überhaupt jemals konnte. In seinem Kopf hörte er abermals das Rülpsen, das Knacken ihrer Knochen, und er spürte noch einmal seine Panik, die ihn da überkommen hatte. Dean schüttelte sich und setzte sein Glas wieder an, aber es war leer. Er bestellte sich ein weiteres Bier. Danach würde er ins Motel gehen und sich noch ein wenig schlafen legen.


	3. Chapter 4

**4**

Sam genoss es sichtlich, den Impala mal allein zu fahren. Keine nervige Musik und keine vorwurfsvollen Blicke von der Seite bei jeder Kleinigkeit - fast so, als könne er nicht Auto fahren. Aber eigentlich war es ja gar nicht so schlimm, sagte sich Sam. Meistens schlief sein Bruder ja, wenn der auf dem Beifahrersitz saß, denn wenn Dean wach genug war, dann fuhr _er_ sein _Baby_ und niemand anderes.

Während Sam nun gemütlich nach Belmont fuhr, wurde er von zwei Polizeiwagen überholt, die den Impala, dank der unbefestigten Straße, in eine Staubwolke gehüllt zurückließen, bis sie sich weit genug entfernt hatten. Wahrscheinlich hatte die Vorhut jetzt Verstärkung angefordert, dachte Sam zufrieden. Dann würde er vermutlich schon heute Abend was im Polizeirechner finden, was ihn hoffentlich weiterbrachte.

In Belmont sah es gar nicht mehr nach Geisterstadt aus. Überall parkten Autos und eine Menge Menschen liefen herum, von denen nicht alle Uniformen trugen. Der Saloon-Besitzer konnte sich bestimmt über zusätzliche Gäste freuen, die sich jetzt bei ihm mit Getränken versorgten. Aber so wie es aussah standen wohl die meisten Menschen neugierig vor dem Gerichtsgebäude und hofften, einen Blick auf ein Verbrechen erhaschen zu können. Sam fragte sich, wo so viele Leute so plötzlich her kamen. Das konnten doch nicht nur zufällige Touristen sein.

Er fuhr so nahe es ging an das Gerichtsgebäude heran und stieg aus. Ein Officer bewachte die Eingangstür, zwei weitere sperrten gerade das Gebiet rund um das Gebäude weitläufig ab.

_Mist_, dachte Sam. _Die werden auch die Reifenspuren vom Impala finden_. Er sah sich nach Deans Auto um. _Aber bis die wissen, zu welchem Wagen die gehören, bin ich hier längst wieder weg._

Sam ging zu dem Officer an der Tür und begrüßte ihn: „Guten Tag! Matt Crown von der _Las Vegas Sun_. Was ist denn hier geschehen?"

„Hier wurden Spuren gefunden und denen wird jetzt nachgegangen."

Innerlich verdrehte Sam wegen der überschwänglichen Redseligkeit des Polizisten die Augen, doch er ließ sich nichts davon anmerken, als er freundlich nachhakte: „Was für Spuren denn?"

„Ich darf Ihnen keine weiteren Auskünfte geben. Da müssen Sie sich schon an den Sheriff wenden."

_Na_, dachte Sam, _vielleicht bekomme ich doch noch etwas raus_. Er fragte: „Und, ist der da drinnen?"

„Ja!", kam die knappe Antwort.

„Würden Sie mich bitte zu ihm lassen?"

„Nein!" Der Officer würdigte Sam nun keines Blickes mehr und starrte geradeaus, direkt an ihm vorbei.

Mit einem freundlichen Tonfall versuchte Sam, doch noch zum Ziel zu kommen. „Würden Sie ihm bitte sagen, dass ich mich gerne mit ihm unterhalten möchte?"

„Ich muss hier die Tür bewachen."

Nun musste Sam doch einmal tief durchatmen. So viel Sturheit hatte er schon lange nicht mehr erlebt. „O-kayyyy … Dann warte ich hier eben, bis er herauskommt."

Sam sah sich um und machte ein paar Fotos von den Polizisten bei der Arbeit und dem Gerichtsgebäude.

Nachdem alles abgesperrt war, schritt die Polizei die nähere Umgebung mit Suchhunden ab.

_Die treiben ja einen ganz schönen Aufwand wegen ein paar Blutspuren, Haaren und abgebrochenen Nägeln_, dachte Sam. _Bestimmt haben sie die Hände und den Tunnel auch entdeckt. Und mit den Hunden suchen sie jetzt die Leiche._

Sam hatte den Gedanken noch nicht ganz beendet, da schlugen zwei Hunde auch schon an. Ein Officer rief nach den anderen und alle – bis auf den, der die Tür bewachte und mit seinem Verhalten einem Wächter der britischen Grenadiergarde alle Ehre machte - rannten zu der Stelle, wo der Tunnel endete. In dem ganzen Tumult fiel es niemandem auf, dass auch Sam in die Richtung eilte, um möglichst viel mitzubekommen.

Ein Officer legte sich bäuchlings vor das Loch im Boden und kroch dann hinein. Er war gerade ganz im Tunnel verschwunden, da schob er sich auch schon wieder rückwärts heraus. Kreidebleich und leicht schnaufend berichtete er: „Da liegt 'ne Frauenleiche drin. Die ist schon am Verwesen!"

„Okay, wir brauchen ein Seil!", rief ein anderer Polizist.

Nun kam auch der Sheriff angelaufen und erkundigte sich nach dem Stand der Dinge, während er die Arbeit seiner Truppe beobachtete.

Es dauerte nicht lange und sie hatten die Leiche herausgezogen. Sam ging ein paar Schritte näher, und als er den halbverwesten Körper einer blonden Frau sah, wurde ihm ganz anders. Ihre Haut sah gräulich, fast grünlich aus. Überall krabbelten Larven, Käfer und andere Insekten herum. Aber am schlimmsten sah ihr Kopf aus. Da, wo einmal Augen, Nase und Mund gewesen waren, wimmelten massenhaft weiße Larven herum. Der Brustkorb der Leiche war auf einer Seite tief eingedrückt, wahrscheinlich waren dort alle Rippen gebrochen. Und die pink lackierten Nägel wirkten grotesk an diesem sich auflösenden Körper. Sam konnte nicht mehr hinsehen, er wandte sich ab.

Zwei Männer mit einem Metallsarg gingen an ihm vorbei.

„Hey! Wer sind Sie denn?", hörte er plötzlich hinter sich eine brummige Stimme fragen.

Sam drehte sich um. Der Sheriff kam direkt auf ihn zu.

„Ich bin Matt Crown von der _Las Vegas Sun_. Was ist denn hier geschehen?"

Der Sheriff überging Sams Frage und runzelte die Stirn. „_Las Vegas Sun_? Wieso sind Sie hier?"

„Ich war gerade auf dem Rückweg nach Vegas, als die Polizeiwagen an mir vorbeirauschten. Und da dachte ich mir …"

„Ich denke, Sie sollten jetzt verschwinden!", knurrte der Sheriff ihn an.

„Aber, wer ist denn das Mädchen? Wieso lag sie da in der Erde? Was ist mit ihr geschehen?"

„Verschwinden Sie! Wir geben Morgen in Austin eine Pressekonferenz. Da können Sie dann Ihre Fragen stellen. Deputy Morgan? Begleiten Sie Mr. Crown bis hinter die Absperrung."

„Ich finde den Weg schon allein!", sagte Sam und ging gemächlichen Schritts zurück zum Impala.

Er hatte einen schalen Geschmack im Mund und sah noch immer den Anblick der Leiche vor seinen Augen. _Dean kann froh sein, dass seine Taschenlampe letzte Nacht nicht funktionierte_, dachte Sam. Obwohl er sich schwerlich vorstellen konnte, wie es sein musste, einen Leichenkörper nur zu fühlen. Sam schauderte und ließ dann den Wagen an, um zurück zum Motel zu fahren.

* * *

Leise öffnete Sam die Moteltür, denn er wollte seinen Bruder nicht wecken. Er betrat den Raum und stutzte. Von Dean war nichts zu sehen oder zu hören.

„Dean?", rief Sam, doch er bekam keine Antwort.

Nach einem Blick ins leere Badezimmer nahm er sein Handy und rief seinen Bruder an. Das Rufzeichen ertönte und gleichzeitig hörte er vor dem Haus Deans Klingelmelodie. Sam legte auf und ging zur Tür. Das Gepolter, dass er von draußen hörte, ließ ihn Schlimmes ahnen. Hastig riss er die Tür auf und konnte sich bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot, das Lachen kaum verkneifen. Vor ihm krabbelte Dean auf der Veranda herum und tastete nach seinem Handy, das direkt neben dem Fußabtreter lag. Während Sam seinen Bruder beobachtend stehenblieb wurde das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht immer breiter.

Nicht gerade jugendfrei fluchend kroch Dean zu seinem Handy, das ihm aus der Hand gerutscht war, als er den Anruf entgegennehmen wollte. Sein rechter Arm schmerzte jedes Mal dumpf, wenn er ihn belastete, aber eigentlich empfand er das im Moment als gar nicht mehr so schlimm. Als er sein Handy erreichte, fielen ihm auch die Schuhe auf, die direkt daneben standen.

„Solsche Schu hat Schammy auch!", nuschelte er und schaute langsam nach oben. Er grinste, als er seinen Bruder erkannte und versuchte aufzustehen.

„Oh Mann, Dean!", lachte Sam und griff seinem Bruder helfend unter den linken Arm, als der bedrohlich zu schwanken begann.

„Ey, Schammy! Bischt du scho lange hier?" lallte Dean

Sam wandte den Kopf zur Seite und sagte: „Mann, hast du 'ne Fahne! Komm rein."

Er führte seinen betrunkenen Bruder zum Bett und half ihm beim Schuhe ausziehen. Dean summte vor sich hin und grinste Sam mit glasigen Augen an.

„Leg' dich hin, Dean, und schlaf' deinen Rausch aus."

„Isch muss aba erscht noch ma wohin …"

Mit einem geduldigen Nicken half Sam seinem Bruder beim Aufstehen und wollte ihn ins Badezimmer begleiten.

„Isch kann dasss … all-lein!", sagte Dean undeutlich aber bestimmt und verschwand torkelnd im Bad.

Sam blieb abwartend vor der Badezimmertür stehen. Hin und wieder hörte er ein Kichern oder ein Klappern. Doch dann blieb es ganz still. _Ob er jetzt eingeschlafen ist?,_ fragte sich Sam. Doch plötzlich erklang ein lautes Gepolter, und sein Bruder stieß einen Schmerzensschrei aus. Sofort war Sam im Bad. Dean lag auf dem Boden, er hatte es irgendwie geschafft, sich im heruntergerissenen Duschvorhang zu verwickeln, hielt sich seinen geprellten Arm und musterte mit einem wehleidigen Augenaufschlag seinen kleinen Bruder.

Und genau dieser ungläubige Blick aus den gleichzeitig treu-doof dreinschauenden Augen war es, der Sam laut lachen ließ. Am liebsten hätte er das fotografiert.

_Warum eigentlich nicht? _sagte er sich und zog sein Handy aus der Hosentasche, um diesen unbeschreiblichen Moment auch für die Nachwelt festzuhalten. _Das wird 'ne schöne Fotosammlung von Dean …_

Doch dann hatte Sam endlich ein Erbarmen mit seinem Bruder und half ihm beim Auswickeln. Anschließend führte er ihn zum Bett, wo Dean augenblicklich einschlief. Sam schüttelte den Kopf. So betrunken war sein großer Bruder schon lange nicht mehr gewesen. Und erst recht nicht während eines Jobs.

Behutsam löste er den Verband von Deans Arm und rieb die Schwellung erneut mit Salbe ein. Danach setzte er sich an seinen Laptop. Bevor er sich selber schlafen legte, wollte er noch überprüfen, was die Polizei bisher herausgefunden hatte.

Ihren Friedhofsbesuch verschob er auf die nächste Nacht, denn ein Alleingang kam für Sam nicht in Frage. Falls die beiden Kerle wieder auftauchten, wäre es besser, sie wären zu Zweit. Ganz abgesehen davon, würde Dean ihm die Hölle heiß machen, wenn er erfuhr, dass Sam alleine losgezogen war.

_Kann ja nicht schaden, auch mal eine Nacht durchzuschlafen,_ sagte er sich.


	4. Chapter 5

**5**

„GUTEN MORGEN!", brüllte Sam direkt in das Ohr seines Bruders.

Augenblicklich schnellte Dean im Bett hoch und sah sich im ersten Moment verwirrt um. Im nächsten Moment griff er sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht an die Schläfen, denn da hinter hämmerte es wie verrückt. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als würden permanent große Hagelkörner auf ihn einprasseln. Böse funkelte Dean seinen Bruder an, und als er das charakteristische Summen hörte, als Sam ein Foto von ihm schoss, wurde er noch wütender.

„Was soll das!", fragte Dean.

„Frühstück!", antwortete Sam nur und setzte sich an den kleinen Tisch, den er gedeckt hatte. Es gab Donuts und Kaffee, aber auch Orangensaft, und gleich daneben lag noch eine Schachtel Aspirin. Ja, Sam hatte sich wirklich Gedanken gemacht, aber sein Bruder würde das wieder kaum zu würdigen wissen. Ihm war klar, dass Dean das Süße und das Koffeinhaltige zum Frühstück über alles liebte, ohne Kaffee bekam der ja kaum die Augen auf, und die Vitamine und Schmerztabletten würde sein Bruder heute Morgen wohl dringend brauchen.

Ganz gemächlich schlurfte Dean mit halb geschlossenen Augen zum Frühstückstisch und setzte sich. Er nahm zwei Aspirin und trank den ganzen Becher Orangensaft ohne abzusetzen aus. Erst danach öffneten sich seine Augen ganz und er sah Sam an. „Danke", murmelte er.

Sam grinste. Er freute sich wirklich darüber, dass Dean sich bei ihm bedankte und biss gut gelaunt in seinen Donut, bevor er mit seinem Bericht begann.

„Ich habe gestern noch die Polizeiberichte gecheckt. Die Tote wurde als Gina Trudy identifiziert. Sie ist achtzehn Jahre alt und stammt aus Reno. Sie ist vor zwei Wochen nach einem Streit aus ihrem Elternhaus abgehauen und wurde seitdem nicht mehr gesehen."

Dean fragte: „Sie haben die Leiche gefunden?"

„Ja! Das sagte ich doch gerade."

„Hast du ein Bild von ihr?"

„Ja, ich habe eins runter geladen."

Sam holte den Laptop und zeigte seinem Bruder das Foto einer hübschen Blondine.

„Ja, das ist sie. Es war ihr Geist, der mir den Tunnel gezeigt hat. Wie ist sie gestorben?"

„Im Gesicht und am Brustkorb waren mehrere Messerstiche, die allerdings nicht tödlich waren. Ihr wurde die Kehle durchgeschnitten. Außerdem hatte sie eine Bissverletzung am Handgelenk."

„Einen Biss am Handgelenk und die Kehle durchgeschnitten? Haben die vielleicht auch Schwefelrückstände gefunden?", fragte Dean.

„Nein. Zumindest stand davon nichts im Polizeibericht. Ich vermute, dass sie von einem Menschen umgebracht wurde."

Dean wollte zustimmend nicken, stoppte jedoch mitten in der Bewegung, denn selbst die setzte das Bergwerk in seinem Kopf gleich wieder in Hochbetrieb. „Wurden Spuren gefunden, die auf den Täter hinweisen könnten?", wollte er wissen.

„Nein. Es gibt keine eindeutigen Hinweise über den wahren Täter. Aber sie haben meine Taschenlampe gefunden. Mit wunderschönen Fingerabdrücken, versteht sich. Und natürlich die Reifenspuren, die sie ruckzuck einem Chevy Impala zuordnen werden."

Dean fuhr sich mit der Hand über den Mund. „Verdammt!"

„Es könnten aber auch noch drei andere Wagentypen sein, gemäß dem Bericht der Spurensicherung. Trotzdem sollten wir aufpassen und mit dem Impala lieber nicht mehr in Belmont auftauchen."

Dean nickte und starrte nachdenklich auf den Bildschirm des Laptops.

„Haben die an der Leiche Spuren gefunden?", fragte er.

„Du meinst von dir?"

Dean nickte.

„Es stand nichts darüber im Bericht. Aber die werden bestimmt noch etwas finden. Es sei denn, die untersuchen die Leiche nicht genauer. Ich sehe später noch mal nach", sagte Sam.

„Und was machen wir jetzt den ganzen Tag über?"

„Hättest du dich gestern nicht voll laufen lassen, hätten wir die ganze Sache vielleicht schon erledigt …", murmelte Sam, und im nächsten Moment tat es ihm schon leid, seine flüchtigen Gedanken ausgesprochen zu haben.

„Sam, ich …"

„Schon gut Dean. Ich habe die Leiche gesehen. Ich kann verstehen, dass dir gestern nach ein paar Bierchen mehr war. Wir nehmen uns einen Mietwagen und besuchen dann als Touristen die Geisterstadt. Vielleicht fällt uns da ja noch was auf, was uns weiterbringt."

Dean nickte, trank seinen Kaffee aus und verschwand anschließend im Bad.

* * *

Sie mieteten sich einen unauffälligen silbergrauen Pontiac und fuhren gegen Mittag erneut nach Belmont.

Dean sah den Ort das erste Mal bei Tageslicht und bekam erst jetzt einen umfassenden Eindruck von der Geisterstadt. Inmitten der trostlosen Landschaft standen überall verfallene Gebäude, deren übrig gebliebenen Holzbretter teilweise bizarr in alle Richtungen ragten. Dazwischen fanden sich die Überreste von alten Fahrzeugen, sogar eine Art Kutsche entdeckte Dean, die wohl damals für den Abtransport aus den Minen benutzt worden war. Sie hatte einen Aufbau, der an einen riesigen Seilzug erinnerte.

Der Winchester ließ den Blick schweifen, während sie sich dem ehemaligen Zentrum näherten. Beim Anblick des typischen Holzwindrads und des hölzernen Wasserturm musste er schmunzeln. Belmont war wirklich eine klassische Geisterstadt, wie aus dem Bilderbuch.

Nachdem sie den Mietwagen in der Nähe des Saloons geparkt hatten, schlenderten sie wie zwei Touristen die Straße entlang. Am Straßenrand parkten noch zwei weitere Autos, doch zu sehen war keine Menschenseele. Oben, auf der kleinen Anhöhe, konnte man das Gerichtsgebäude inklusive dem gelb-schwarzen Absperrband, das Unbefugten den Zutritt verwehren sollte, gut erkennen. Es schien über die Reste der Stadt zu wachen und das weithin sichtbare Absperrband wirkte wie eine Geißel des Fortschritts. Es störte die optische Ruhe, die ansonsten über Belmont schwebte.

„Wollen wir uns das noch mal näher ansehen?", fragte Sam.

„Ich wüsste nicht wozu! Gehen wir lieber in den Saloon und hören mal, was die Leute so erzählen."

Im Saloon spielte das automatische Klavier eine alte Westernmelodie. Dean warf seinem Bruder einen genervten Blick zu, aber der ignorierte das in gewohnter Weise und bestellte ihnen einfach zwei Cokes. An der Theke saß ein jüngeres Pärchen und an einem der Tische eine Familie mit zwei Kindern. Dem Aussehen nach zu urteilen handelte es sich eindeutig um Touristen.

Die Brüder setzten sich an den Tresen.

„Hey, ich habe gehört, hier war gestern ganz schön was los? Die haben hier 'ne tote Frau gefunden?", begann Dean ein Gespräch mit dem Barkeeper.

Doch der war nicht gerade einer von der redseligen Sorte; er sah Dean eine Weile abschätzend an, dann nickte er einmal.

„Wissen Sie was passiert ist?", fragte Sam nun genauer nach. Auch das Pärchen wurde jetzt hellhörig, scheinbar hatten sie noch gar nichts von dem Polizeiaufgebot des Vortages mitbekommen.

Langsam näherte sich der Barkeeper den Brüdern und fragte mit leiser Stimme: „Warum wollt ihr das wissen?"

„Na ja, wir sind von der …"

„Wir sind einfach nur neugierig!", unterbrach Sam seinen Bruder, der ihn sofort mit einem bösen Blick strafte. „Wir haben da so 'ne Wette laufen, drüben in Reno. Wegen der Lichter auf dem Friedhof und dem Schatz. Und jetzt gab es hier ja sogar 'nen Mord, haben wir gehört!"

Sam bemerkte eine Bewegung neben sich. Das kleine Mädchen hatte neben ihm gestanden und lief nun zurück zum Tisch seiner Eltern: „Mama! Die haben hier 'nen Schatz vergraben. Dürfen wir den suchen? Bitte!"

Die Eltern redeten eindringlich auf ihr Kind ein, das daraufhin ziemlich enttäuscht wirkte.

„Nicht so laut", zischte der Barkeeper und flüsterte verschwörerisch weiter: „Ja, hier gab es einen Mord. Eine Blondine, ziemlich jung."

Das Pärchen rückte näher und hörte ebenfalls gespannt zu. Jetzt witterte der Barkeeper seine Chance auf mehr Umsatz und Trinkgeld und begann zu ertählen: „Die muss schon ein paar Tage in dem Erdgang gelegen haben, so wie die aussah. Und gestunken hat die, sage ich euch. Ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen, wie die Haut aussah …"

Dean stand auf, murmelte was von Toilette und verschwand ziemlich schnell.

Der Barkeeper sah ihm kurz hinterher, dann berichtete er weiter: „Was ich so mitbekommen habe, wurde sie in einem der Gefängnisse vergewaltigt und dann brutal mit unzähligen Stichen erstochen. Und dann wurde in einem Gefängnisraum noch was anderes gefunden."

„Und was?", fragte Sam und beugte sich weiter vor.

„Da waren die Knochenhände von McIntyre und Walters in einem Felsenloch versteckt. Wer weiß, was für Spielchen der Mörder mit der armen Frau getrieben hat."

Für Sam stand fest, dass der Mann eindeutig zu viele Psychokrimis gesehen haben musste.

„Haben Sie in den letzten Tagen irgendetwas Auffälliges bemerkt oder jemand Auffälligen gesehen?"

„Das hat die Polizei auch schon gefragt. Heute Morgen ist mir erst eingefallen, dass ein paar Tage vor dem Mord ein merkwürdiger Typ hier war. Er fuhr eine schwarz-rote Honda und sah wie ein Rocker aus, aber auch irgendwie anders."

„Wie anders?", hakte Sam nach.

„Der war geschminkt, wenn du mich fragst. Total blass und die Augen so dunkel und rötlich zugleich. Und er hatte Schmuck, der wie Knochen aussah. Die waren mit Steinen besetzt. Erst hielt ich es für Plastik, aber wenn ich jetzt so d'rüber nachdenke …" Der Barkeeper gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster.

In dem Moment kam Dean von der Toilette zurück. Sam musterte ihn und bemerkte, wie blass sein Bruder war.

„Hat der Typ was gesagt?", führte Sam seine Befragung fort.

„Jaaa … Allerdings …"

„Und was?"

„Möchten Sie nicht noch was trinken?"

„Nein danke!", sagte Sam, schob dem Barkeeper aber einen Zwanziger über den Tresen, den der blitzschnell verschwinden ließ. Daraufhin antwortete der: „Er sagte: _Einen Whiskey bitte_!"

Für einen Moment stutzte Sam und sah den Mann auf der anderen Seite des Tresens mit einem Blick an, den man kaum beschreiben konnte. Er drückte alles auf einmal aus: Wut, Ungläubigkeit und … auch etwas ironische Belustigung. _Das kann doch nicht wahr sein_, dachte der Winchester. _Und dafür gebe ich dem Kerl auch noch zwanzig Dollar?_

„Kleiner Scherz. Ich liebe es, jemanden auf die Folter zu spannen. Er sagte noch: _Coole Location hier für ein Date._"

„Und das ist Ihnen alles erst heute Morgen eingefallen?" Der Mann nickte. „Dann weiß die Polizei noch gar nichts davon?" Der Mann nickte nochmals.

„Und wie sah der Kerl aus?", mischte Dean sich jetzt ein.

„Sagte ich doch schon. An dem war alles, außer der Haut, schwarz: die Klamotten, die Maschine, die Augen, einfach alles."

„Die Augen waren schwarz?"

„Ja, der hatte so schwarze Kontaktlinsen, so richtig große, das sah schon merkwürdig aus. Aber manche Typen ticken ja wirklich anders."

Sam und Dean sahen sich an und beide zogen gleichzeitig einen Mundwinkel hoch.

_Oh Mann_, dachte Dean. _Schon wieder ein Dämon._

„Sie sollten das der Polizei noch melden", sagte Sam.

Die Brüder bedankten sich und verließen den Saloon.

* * *

Langsam schlenderten sie weiter durch Belmont und näherten sich dabei unbewusst dem Gerichtsgebäude.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass wir es hier mit einem Dämon zu tun haben", sagte Sam.

„Yep! Die stecken aber auch überall, diese Scheißkerle!"

„Geht's dir wieder besser?"

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sah der Ältere seinen Bruder genervt an.

„Sam, ich bin okay. Okay?"

„Okay … Ich wollte ja nur … Ich dachte …" Sam hörte lieber auf, als er Deans Gesichtsausdruck sah.

_Gut, dann eben nicht … _dachte er sich, doch er machte sich trotzdem Sorgen um seinen Bruder, auch wenn der nicht der Typ war, den etwas so schnell aus der Bahn werfen konnte. Da gehörte schon einiges dazu, schließlich war er mit der Jagd nach dem Bösen aufgewachsen. Aber der Jüngere spürte, dass dieser ganze Fall Dean mehr belastete als normal. Er schob es auf ihre Flucht aus dem Gefängnis und hoffte, dass die Erinnerung daran sich nach einigen Tagen abgeschwächt haben würde.

Dessen ungeachtet wollte Sam in nächster Zeit mehr auf seinen Bruder achtgeben.

Genauso, wie Dean immer auf ihn aufpasste, besonders, seit ihr Vater tot war. Sam wusste, dass Dean nach außen immer den harten Kerl mimte, aber er wusste genauso gut, wie sensibel er doch tief in seinem Innersten war. Und genau darauf musste er aufpassen. Sam wollte verhindern, dass sein Bruder im Kampf gegen das Böse seine Gefühle verlor, denn Gefühle waren das, was die Grauzonen ausmachte, was die Entscheidungskraft stärkte und das Leben lebenswert machte. Das wusste Sam nur zu gut. Und das sollte niemand verlieren. Um nichts auf der Welt.

Plötzlich standen sie vor dem Absperrband. Dean starrte hinüber zu dem Tunnelausgang und Sam beobachtete ihn.

„Hat du schon Pläne?", fragte Dean.

„Was? ... Nein, nicht direkt."

„Lass uns die Knochen von den beiden Cowboys verbrennen."

„Am helllichten Tag? Spinnst du? Hier laufen Touristen rum!"

Dean wandte sich von dem Tunnelausgang ab und drehte sich grinsend zu seinem Bruder um. „Mann, mir ist langweilig! Was sollen wir sonst tun?"

„Wir können ja _Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst_ spielen!", schlug Sam in einem bissigen Tonfall vor.


	5. Chapter 6 bis 8

**6**

Auf dem Polizeirevier der Nevada County Police in Austin fand etwa zur selben Zeit eine Lagebesprechung statt. Die beiden Officers Jon Baker und Francis Poncherello diskutierten mit ihrem Chef Getraer über den Mord an Gina Trudy.

„Haben Sie die Fingerabdrücke schon mit der Datenbank verglichen?", fragte Sergeant Getraer mit energischer Stimme.

Poncherello saß auf seinem Schreibtisch und konzentrierte sich gerade darauf, seine größte Kaugummiblase, die er je geschafft hatte, zu überbieten. Baker stieß ihm den Ellbogen in die Seite und antwortete: „Ja! Wir haben insgesamt vier unterschiedliche Fingerabdrücke gefunden, und ein Treffer war dabei!"

Baker nahm einen Bogen Papier aus der vor ihm liegenden Akte.

„Dean Winchester. Geboren am …"

„Geben sie schon her!" Getraer riss seinem Officer das Blatt aus der Hand und las selbst weiter: „Gesucht per Haftbefehl wegen Mordverdachts in St. Louis, weiterhin wegen Kreditkartenbetrug, Einbruch, Grabschändung … Grabschändung? Was ist das denn für einer?"

Baker antwortete: „Keine Ahnung. In Baltimore wurden er und sein Bruder Sam festgenommen. Dean Winchester wurde dort an einem Tatort mit dem Blut der Toten an seinen Händen überrascht. Allerdings sind beide Winchesters wieder entkommen …"

Die Kaugummiblase zerplatzte mit einem lauten Knall und Poncherellos Mund war rundherum mit klebriger weißer Masse beschmiert.

„Hören Sie endlich damit auf, _Officer _Poncherello!"

Nachdem Baker sich sein ansatzweises Schmunzeln verkniffen hatte, fuhr er fort: „Eine Kollegin aus Baltimore versichert, dass die beiden ihr geholfen hätten, den wahren Täter, einen Polizisten übrigens, dingfest zu machen. Bei der Aktion musste sie ihren Kollegen erschießen und die Brüder haben den Moment ausgenutzt, sie niedergeschlagen und sind getürmt."

„Hmm. Was habt ihr sonst noch?"

„Es gibt zwei unterschiedliche DNA-Spuren an der Leiche. Und eine ist von Dean Winchester!"

„Bingo!"

„Nein Sir, das würde ich nicht sagen. Wir haben Winchesters Spuren, und nur seine, in der Zelle gefunden, wo der Tunnel beginnt. Die Gefängnistür war verschlossen, deshalb vermute ich, dass er dort eingesperrt war und durch den Tunnel herausgekrochen ist. Ehrlich gesagt denke ich nicht, dass er der Täter ist."

„Es sei denn wir finden ein passendes Messer bei ihm. Okay, finden Sie die zweite Person. Fahren Sie noch mal raus nach Belmont, vielleicht wurde irgendwas übersehen. Und vergleichen Sie die Winchester-Fälle mit unserem. Erkundigen Sie sich in Baltimore. Vielleicht gibt es Parallelen."

Baker und Poncherello nickten, und Sergeant Getraer wandte sich zum Gehen. Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen sagte er: „Und Baker! Sorgen Sie dafür, dass Ihr Kollege das nächste Mal nichts zu Kauen hat. Oder verkleben sie ihm den Mund mit einer Ultramenge Kaugummi, damit ich nichts von diesen Geräuschen jemals wieder hören muss." Damit verschwand er aus dem Besprechungsraum.

„Du hast es gehört, Ponch", sagte Baker lachend und schlug seinem Kollegen auf die Schulter.

„Jaaa", knurrte Poncherello. „Der ist so verkrampft, den stört es doch schon, wenn ich nur atme. Vielleicht sollten wir ihm mal ein paar Stunden im ‚_Honey_' spendieren."

In dem Moment ertönte vom Flur die dröhnende Stimme von Getraer: „Ich habe das gehört, Poncherello!"

Ponch verzog schuldbewusst das Gesicht, musste aber doch grinsen.

„Gehen wir an die Arbeit", sagte sein Kollege.

* * *

**7**

„Verdammte Scheiße!", fluchte Emily und verließ mit schnellen Schritten die Bar. Der Barkeeper sah ihr kopfschüttelnd nach bis sie verschwand und konzentrierte sich dann wieder aufs Gläserpolieren.

Emily blieb an der nächsten Straßenkreuzung stehen und fing an zu weinen. Sie konnte einfach nicht mehr. All ihre Wut mischte sich mit Enttäuschung und Verzweiflung, und bei so einem Gefühlscocktail, wie er sie gerade überflutete, konnte wohl niemand seine Tränen zurückhalten.

Seit mehr als vierundzwanzig Stunden war sie jetzt unterwegs und besuchte eine Bar nach der anderen. Erfolglos. Niemand hatte ihre Freundin gesehen. Sie konnte sich das gar nicht vorstellen, denn Gina ging so gut wie nie an einer Bar vorbei. Sie liebte das Flair, und sie liebte es von den Männern angestarrt zu werden. Aber im Grunde genommen war sie eine total nette und liebenswürdige Frau. Und sie war Emilys beste Freundin.

Immer wieder dachte die junge Frau daran, dass Gina etwas geschehen sein musste. Irgendetwas war schief gegangen, Emily spürte das. Vor zwei Tagen hatten sie das letzte Mal miteinander telefoniert. Seit Gina zuhause abgehauen war, hatten sie jeden Tag mindestens einmal miteinander gesprochen, aber seit vorgestern hatte ihre Freundin nichts mehr von sich hören lassen und auch auf Emilys hinterlassene Nachrichten nicht geantwortet.

Emily atmete tief durch, wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und ging dann weiter zur nächsten Bar. Nur nicht aufgeben. Jemand musste sie gesehen haben.

Seufzend kam ihr erneut die Polizei in den Sinn, wie schon unzählige Male zuvor, seit sie auf der Suche war. Aber was sollte es nützen, sich an die zu wenden? Gina stand ja längst auf der Vermisstenliste, und unternommen hatten die Gesetzeshüter bisher nicht das Geringste. Emily wusste, dass Ginas Mutter auch sie als Freundin angegeben hatte, doch kein einziger Polizist hatte sie befragt, nicht einmal telefonisch.

Als sie vor dem „Rainbow" stand, fasste Emily einen Entschluss. Sie würde jetzt noch bis zur Dunkelheit weitersuchen und dann Ginas Mutter anrufen, um nach Neuigkeiten zu fragen. Selbst auf die Gefahr hin, dass die ihr dann wieder mit Vorwürfen und Drohungen in den Ohren liegen würde.

* * *

**8**

Sam hatte den Mietwagen hinter eine der Ruinen gefahren, um dort auf die Dunkelheit zu warten. Sein Bruder hatte sich den Beifahrersitz zur Liegeposition gekippt und schlief schon wieder selig vor sich hin, während Sam auf dem Fahrersitz hing und im Rückspiegel den Sonnenuntergang beobachtete.

Er wusste nicht so recht, wie es nun weitergehen sollte, und das beunruhigte ihn kolossal. Diesmal war alles einfach zu verschwommen. Sonst wusste er immer, was als nächstes zu tun war oder was als nächstes passieren könnte. Aber dieses Mal?

Sie konnten zunächst nur abwarten und beobachten. Und sie durften sich nicht erwischen lassen. Weder von den Bösen noch von den Guten. Überhaupt belastete ihn das Wissen, dass die Polizei ihnen schon bald wieder auf den Fersen sein würde, mehr, als ihm lieb war.

Dieses Jägerleben war ohnehin nicht sein Lebenstraum, auch wenn er gut in seinem Job war. Doch wenn dann auch noch dieser permanente Druck dazukam, sich kaum frei bewegen zu können, dann wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher, als ein stinknormales, kleinbürgerliches Leben.

Das Vertrackte an dieser Situation war, dass er sich durch seine sehnsuchtsvollen Gedanken leicht vom Kern der Sache ablenken ließ, und das, obwohl er ja gerade jetzt doppelt so aufmerksam sein müsste.

Wahrscheinlich war es wirklich das Beste, Deans Instinkten zu gehorchen, die Skelette zu verbrennen und die Geisterstadt über Nacht zu beobachten.

Dean hatte sie schon oft in ein Schlamassel geritten, aber er hatte sie auch genauso oft dort wieder herausgeholt. Sein Bruder hatte eine verdammt gute Spürnase, und es konnte nicht schaden, dieser zu folgen. Vor allem, wenn sein eigener Verstand ihm keine klare Vorgehensweise offenbarte.

Als Sam zu seinem schlafenden Bruder hinübersah, musste er lächeln. Er wünschte sich auch oft diese Unbeschwertheit, dieses Gefühl „Ich weiß, dass das, was ich tue, richtig ist!" Aber sein Verstand, sein Drang zur Perfektion und auch seine Gefühle machten ihm da immer wieder einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

Plötzlich richtete Sam sich auf seinem Sitz auf. Hatte er da nicht ein langsam fahrendes Auto gehört? Leise stieg er aus dem Pontiac, schlich durch die Ruine in Richtung Straße und beobachtete durch ein kleines Mauerloch, wie sich ein Polizeiwagen näherte. Erschrocken sah er sich zu ihrem Mietwagen um, beruhigte sich aber mit dem Gedanken, dass ihr Wagen von der Straße aus gar nicht zu sehen war, und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Beobachtung der Polizisten, die langsam und scheinbar nach etwas Ausschau haltend an der Ruine vorbeifuhren.

Als sie außer Sichtweite waren, entwich Sam trotz der Gewissheit um ihr sicheres Versteck ein lautes Seufzen. Erleichtert richtete er sich auf und suchte nach einem neuen Beobachtungsposten, von dem aus er die Hüter des Gesetzes besser im Blick hatte. Der Polizeiwagen hielt direkt vor der Absperrung am Gerichtsgebäude und zwei Polizisten, ein großer blonder und ein kleinerer schwarzhaariger, stiegen aus. Sie gingen langsam und suchend rund um das Gebäude herum und verschwanden dann im Inneren.

Sam ging zurück zum Pontiac und setzte sich wieder auf den Fahrersitz. Dean murmelte irgendetwas, drehte den Kopf zur anderen Seite und schlief weiter.


	6. Chapter 9 und 10

**9**

Langsam wurde es dunkler, und immer mehr Menschen strömten in die Bars, um sich für ein paar Stunden zu amüsieren und ihren Alltag zu vergessen.

Emily stand vor dem „_Blue Diamonds_" und sah sich um. Eine Menge junger Leute schlenderte fröhlich schwatzend auf den Eingang zu. Mit einem Male wurde der jungen Frau bewusst, seit wie vielen Stunden sie nun schon völlig angespannt auf der Suche nach ihrer Freundin war. Sie konnte kaum noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen und beschloss, sich eine kurze Verschnaufpause zu gönnen. Schließlich konnte es ja nicht schaden, bei einem Drink ein wenig zur Ruhe zu kommen, um über ihre weiteren Schritte vernünftig nachdenken zu können.

Als sie das „_Blue Diamonds_" betrat, schlug ihr sofort laute Technomusik entgegen, und am Ende des nur spärlich beleuchteten Gangs blitzten blaue Lichter durch einen silbrig schimmernden Kettenvorhang, hinter dem alle Gäste zu verschwinden schienen.

Für einen Moment blieb Emily stehen und lächelte vor sich hin. Auf eine skurrile Weise hatte sie plötzlich die Vorstellung, dass die Menschen von dem blauen Licht aufgesaugt würden, sobald sie nur durch den Vorhang verschwanden.

Als sie sich ebenfalls auf die andere Seite begab, fand sie sich in einem riesigen Raum wieder, der einer modernen Diskothek glich. Überall hingen rhombusförmige Spiegel an den Wänden und Säulen, die das blaue Laserlicht reflektierten. Kleine Sitzgruppen wurden von Vorhängen aus blauen und durchsichtigen Plastik-Diamanten separiert und umgaben eine ebenfalls rhombusförmige Tanzfläche, deren Fußboden in allen möglichen Blautönen blinkte. Zwei Bar-Bereiche luden die Durstigen mit ihren wie eine Welle geschwungenen Tresen ein, die für eine harmonische Ausstrahlung sorgten; doch Emily ließ der Stil kalt, sie ging einfach zu der ihr am nächsten stehenden Theke und setzte sich dort auf einen freien Barhocker. Sie war froh, die blau blinkende Tanzfläche im Rücken zu haben, denn irgendwie war ihr hier alles ein wenig zu blau.

„Was darf ich Ihnen denn bringen, schöne Lady?"

Emily schaute in die, sie konnte es selbst nicht glauben, blauesten Augen, die sie je gesehen hatte. Sie wirkten auf sie wie tiefe Seen, und daran schien nicht nur das Licht schuld zu sein.

Der Barkeeper lächelte sie die ganze Zeit über an, während er auf eine Antwort wartete. Emily riss sich zusammen und sagte endlich: „Was können Sie mir denn empfehlen?"

„Unser Haus-Cocktail, der ‚_Blue Demon'_, ist der absolute Renner!" Und er lächelte immer noch.

_Wie macht der das bloß?,_fragte sich Emily. _Ich hätte längst einen Krampf…_

„Okay, den würd' ich gern' mal probieren."

Es dauerte nicht lange, da stand schon ein blauer leuchtender Cocktail vor ihr. Emily starrte das Glas an, nahm es schließlich in die Hand und drehte es vor ihren Augen. Eine im unteren Teil des Glases eingelassenen LED sorgte dafür, dass der Drink wie von selbst zu leuchten schien. Sie nippte an dem Getränk und stellte fest, dass es verdammt gut schmeckte – nicht zu süß und nicht zu alkoholisch.

„Die Gläser sind genial, nicht wahr?", fragte plötzlich eine tiefe, leicht rauchige Stimme neben ihr. Emily musterte den jungen Mann, der sich auf dem Barhocker neben ihr niedergelassen hatte und spürte ein leichtes Kribbeln ihre Arme hinaufkriechen.

_Genau mein Typ_, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Schwarze, etwa schulterlange Haare umrahmten sein Gesicht und standen im starken Kontrast zu den (_nicht schon wieder__)_ blauen Augen. Ein Grübchen am Kinn gab ihm ein leicht verwegenes Aussehen. Emily schüttelte in Gedanken den Kopf. Was tat sie hier bloß? Sie war doch auf der Suche nach Gina und nicht nach einem Mann.

„Hal-lo-o! Jemand zuhause?"

_Und diese Stimme …_ Emily lachte verlegen. „Entschuldigung … ich war ganz in Gedanken."

„Kein Problem. Sie sind scheinbar nicht hier, um sich zu amüsieren?"

_Sieht man mir das so deutlich an?__,_ fragte sie sich und starrte ihn wieder viel zu lange an.

„Okay! Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte mich nicht in ihre Angelegenheiten mischen." Der gut aussehende Mann stand auf und griff nach seinem Glas.

„Nein, nein! … Bleiben Sie doch bitte!" Emily lächelte ihn an. „Ich bin … Ich meine, ich … Tut mir Leid …" Emily wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund wollte sie nicht, dass der Mann wegging.

Er setzte sich erneut hin und sah Emily schweigend an. Sie erwiderte den Blick und fühlte sich auf einmal völlig entspannt und zufrieden. Ganz kurz noch keimte in ihr der Verdacht auf, dass man ihr mit dem _Blue Demon_ eine Droge verabreicht haben musste, doch dann hatte sie nur noch das Gefühl, einen Vertrauten kennengelernt zu haben.

Der Schwarzhaarige stellte sich als David Nomed vor, und es dauerte nicht lange bis Emily ihm erzählte, warum sie überhaupt in diese gegangen Bar war. Geduldig hörte er ihr zu, nickte immer wieder verstehend und sah sie voller Mitgefühl an. Zum Schluss zeigte Emily ihm ein Foto von ihrer Freundin.

David starrte auf das Bild. Und Emily starrte David an. „Was ist? Kennst du sie etwa?"

„Ich habe sie vorgestern an der Straße Richtung Süden gesehen. Sie wollte per Anhalter fahren."

Schlagartig schlug Emilys Herz schneller, vor Aufregung konnte sie kaum noch still sitzen. „Bist du dir sicher?"

David nickte und sah die junge Frau dabei mit einem bedauernden Blick an.

„Wenn du willst, können wir gerne gemeinsam nach Süden fahren und nach deiner Freundin suchen", schlug er vor.

„Ich habe aber kein Auto."

„Ich habe ein Motorrad. Wenn dir das nichts ausmacht? Ich würde dir wirklich gerne helfen."

Jetzt wurde Emily für einen Moment doch misstrauisch, schließlich kannte sie David ja noch nicht einmal eine Stunde lang. „Warum tust du das?", fragte sie leise.

„Ich weiß nicht genau. - Ich denke, du bist mir sympathisch, und ich möchte dir einfach helfen."

Emily sah ihm in die Augen und entschied für sich, dass er die Wahrheit sagte.

„Okay! Danke!", erwiderte sie, während ihr Verstand sie an die Worte ihrer Mutter zu erinnern versuchte: Geh nie mit einem Fremden mit. Doch sie fühlte sich bei David gut aufgehoben, er strahlte eine Zuversicht und Ehrlichkeit aus, dass sie gar nicht anders konnte, als dieses Angebot anzunehmen. Außerdem war es bestimmt besser mit ihm zu fahren, als sich selbst per Anhalter auf den Weg zu machen und dabei eventuell an sonst wen geraten zu können.

David bezahlte ihre Drinks und sie verließen das „Blue Diamond". Inzwischen war es völlig dunkel geworden, dicke Wolken verdeckten immer wieder den gerade aufgehenden Mond.

Emily setzte sich hinter David auf das Motorrad und sie fuhren von Carvers aus die Straße nach Süden entlang. Die Straße, die auch an Belmont vorbeiführte.

* * *

**10**

Sam beobachtete auch weiterhin aus seinem Versteck heraus die Straße, obwohl die beiden Polizisten schon vor einer ganzen Weile wieder verschwunden waren. Er unterdrückte ein Gähnen, so langsam aber sicher lief er Gefahr jeden Moment einzuschlafen, wenn sich im Ort nicht endlich etwas tat.

Inzwischen war die Nacht hereingebrochen, und es war eine sehr dunkle Nacht. Sam rieb sich kurz die Augen und starrte dann wieder in die Finsternis.

Im Saloon und dem Souvenir-Shop waren vor kurzem die Lichter ausgegangen, und nun fuhr auch der Betreiber heim, um seinen wohlverdienten Feierabend zu genießen. Mit ihm hatte jetzt der letzte Mensch Belmont verlassen, wenn man von den Brüdern Winchester mal absah. Es wurde also Zeit für ihren Auftritt.

Sam ging zurück zum Mietwagen und schlug seinem Bruder gegen die Schulter.

„Hey, Dean!"

„Hmm?"

„Alle sind weg. Wir können jetzt die Knochen verbrennen."

Sie fuhren mit dem Wagen direkt neben das Grab von McIntyre und Walters, und Sam begann, es wieder auszuheben. Er kam schnell voran, denn die Grabstätte war nur notdürftig wieder zugeschüttet worden. Zu dumm nur, dass die Skelette nicht mehr in ihrem Sarg lagen - das Holz hatte sich in den mehr als hundert Jahren völlig zersetzt. Als Sam genug Knochen freigelegt hatte, kletterte er wieder nach oben und grinste seinen Bruder an, der bereits den Salz- und den Benzinkanister aus dem Kofferraum geholt hatte. Während Dean das Salz großzügig über den Knochen verteilte, übernahm Sam das Vergießen des Benzins. Anschließend zündete er die Überreste der beiden Gauner an.

„Was ist mit den beiden Händen?", fragte Dean, während er den emporzüngelnden Flammen zusah.

Sam zuckte mit den Schultern. „Warten wir erst mal ab, was passiert." Er ließ seinen prüfenden Blick über den Friedhof schweifen.

Durch das Lodern der Flammen wurden die in der Nähe stehenden Grabsteine in ein dunkles, rötlich flackerndes Licht gehüllt und die kleinen Bäume warfen gespenstisch zuckende Schatten. Doch es erschienen keine Gespenster und auch keine Irrlichter oder sonst etwas aus der Kategorie Übernatürliches. Es würde wohl eine lange Nacht für die Brüder werden.

Als das Feuer erloschen war, schaufelte Sam das Grab wieder notdürftig zu.

„Wir sollten den Wagen verstecken, bevor wir auf unseren Beobachtungsposten gehen", schlug Sam vor, als er seine Schaufel zusammenklappte und in den Kofferraum legte.

Dean stimmte ihm mit einem Nicken zu und griff nach ihrer Waffentasche.

Sam fragte: „Hast du auch die Wasserpistolen eingepackt?"

„Yup!", sagte Dean grinsend. Er fand die Idee von Bobby noch immer cool, auch wenn er sich darüber ärgerte, dass er nicht selber darauf gekommen war.

„Hast du sie auch mit Weihwasser gefüllt?"

„Sam!", erwiderte Dean wütend. „Ich habe natürlich Mineralwasser eingefüllt, falls wir nachher Durst bekommen!"

Sam hob seine Arme und sagte: "Ist ja schon gut!"

Dann fuhr er den Pontiac hinter die Mauer eines verfallenen Hauses und kam zu Fuß zurück zum Friedhof.

Während sie langsam zwischen den Gräbern in Richtung der verfallenen Kirche gingen, fragte Sam: „Wenn wir es hier mit einem Dämon zu tun haben, sollten wir ihm dann nicht eine Falle stellen?"

„Und wo und wie, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Wir könnten eine Teufelsfalle in den Boden ritzen und ihn dann mit 'nem Exorzismus in die Hölle schicken."

„Gut, dann mal du mal auf blauen Dunst einen Bannkreis in den Friedhofsboden und hoffe, dass der Kerl, wenn einer kommt, ein Dämon ist, und dass er ganz zufällig genau in die Falle läuft."

„Okay, du hast ja Recht, Dean. Aber irgendwas müssen wir doch tun. Wir können doch nicht einfach nur abwarten."

Der Ältere musste insgeheim grinsen, war er doch sonst immer derjenige, der nicht untätig herumsitzen konnte. Aber im Moment wollte er keine überflüssigen Anstrengungen unternehmen. Er war müde, und sein Arm tat noch immer bei jeder Bewegung weh.

„Sam, wir wissen noch immer nicht, womit wir es zu tun haben. Und wir können nicht um jedes Grab eine Falle zeichnen. Heute ist halt abwarten und beobachten angesagt."

„Und dann? Willst du noch eine weitere Nacht hier verbringen müssen? Dean, ich will das hier _heute_ erledigen. Wenn ein Dämon kommt, dann sollten wir vorbereitet sein."

Dean warf seinem Bruder einen genervten Augenaufschlag zu und seufzte. Als wenn sie in ihrem Job nicht jede Sekunde mit einem Dämon rechnen mussten, und bisher hatten sie solche Begegnungen immer auch spontan gemeistert. Aber so war sein kleiner Bruder: Immer musste alles perfekt vorbereitet und organisiert sein.

Sam ging mitten auf den Friedhof und begann, mit einem Ast eine Teufelsfalle in den Boden zu furchen. Als er mit seinem Werk fertig und zufrieden war, verstreute er Laub und kleinere Äste darauf, so dass nicht mehr viel zu erkennen war und marschierte zu seinem Bruder zurück.

„Lass uns hinter die Mauerreste da gehen. Da haben wir gleich etwas Deckung", sagte Dean mit einer Armbewegung zur verfallenen Kirche. Wie zur Bestätigung musste er plötzlich niesen.

Sam zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Hast du dich auch noch erkältet?"

Dean antwortete nicht.

Ihre Umgebung aufmerksam beobachtend schritten die beiden durch die Überreste der Kirche und suchten dort nach den besten Beobachtungsposten. Sam lehnte sich an die eine Seite der Mauer, Dean an die andere. So hatten sie alle Richtungen im Blick und konnten sofort reagieren, falls sich jemand anschleichen wollte.

* * *

Jeder seinen Gedanken nachhängend lauerten sie nun schon seit einer Stunde zwischen den Mauerresten. Der Mond war hinter dicken Wolkenbergen verschwunden, und ließ die Gegend um Belmont düster und bedrohlich erscheinen. Zu allem Überfluss begann es auch noch leicht zu regnen. Fröstelnd schlossen die Brüder ihre Jacken und zogen die Kragen enger.

„Ganz schön kalt hier", sagte Sam leise.

Dean ließ nur ein zustimmendes Gemurmel hören.

„Hey, Dean! Du sollst hier kein Nickerchen halten!"

„Mach' ich schon nicht! Ich entspanne nur meine Augen."

Einen Moment später sagte Dean: „Sam!"

„Was ist?", erwiderte der Jüngere desinteressiert, denn aus dem Tonfall seines Bruders schloss er, dass der ihn nur ärgern wollte.

„Da hinten …"

Das klang nicht nach einem Scherz, und Sam wurde nun doch hellhörig. „Was ist da hinten?"

„Ich habe was gehört. Da! – Schritte!"

Jetzt konnte auch Sam das leise Knirschen von Steinchen hören. Plötzlich drang ein entferntes Kichern bis zu den Brüdern herüber. Es klang, als wolle jemand sein Lachen unterdrücken, was ihm aber nicht besonders gut gelang.

Die Brüder zogen ihre Pistolen, Dean schulterte die Waffentasche, und gleich darauf schlichen sie langsam, immer hinter den Grabsteinen Deckung suchend, in die Richtung, aus der die Geräusche kamen. Bei einem großen Grabmal, direkt neben einem Baum, blieben sie geduckt stehen. Sehen konnten sie zwar noch immer nichts, doch das Knirschen der Schritte drang schon viel lauter zu ihnen vor. Als das Stimmengemurmel sich näherte, erkannten die Jäger zwei oder drei Frauenstimmen, die sich unterhielten.

„Die werden sich noch wundern, diese Idioten!"

„Ja! Denen werden wir heute 'nen Schock fürs Leben verpassen!"

„Das wird cool werden!"

„Seid nicht so laut. Die kommen bestimmt auch gleich. Nicht, dass sie uns noch erkennen."

„Was machen wir denn, wenn die sich in der Fallgrube verletzen?"

Als die Brüder das Wort Fallgrube hörten, tauschten sie einen ungläubigen Blick. Was spielte sich da gerade vor ihnen ab? Ein Teenie-Streich?

„So tief ist die ja nun auch wieder nicht."

„Die werden sich so erschrecken, dass sie dann bestimmt das Weite suchen."

„Die glauben wirklich an die Märchen von den Irrlichtern. Mann, sind die naiv!"

Die drei Mädchen kicherten in ihre vorgehaltenen Hände.

„Hoffentlich sind die Schlangen nicht abgehauen."

Dean und Sam konnten kurz die Silhouetten von drei Frauen in langen weißen Kleidern erkennen. Dann wurden die drei auf dem Weg in Richtung des hinteren Friedhofs wieder von der Dunkelheit verschluckt.

Die Brüder sahen sich mit fragenden Blicken an. Dean nickte in die Richtung, in der die Frauen verschwunden waren und wollte gerade hinterher schleichen, als sie von der Straße her schwere Schritte hörten.

„Heute werden wir was finden! Ich habe das im Gefühl!"

„Na hoffntlich haste Recht. Aba wir ham die Hände nich mehr …"

Sam flüsterte: „Das sind die beiden von gestern Nacht."

Dean nickte und fluchte innerlich, als er an die Schmerzen in seinem Arm dachte.

Gebückt schlichen die Brüder hinter den beiden her und verharrten kurz danach wieder. Vor ihnen erschienen plötzlich drei diffuse, schwebende Lichter, getragen von drei gespensterähnlichen Gestalten, die über den Boden zu gleiten schienen.

„Da!", rief einer der Männer. „Da sind sie wieder!"

Die Geister schwebten in unterschiedlichen Richtungen kreuz und quer über den Friedhof.

„Ich seh's!", rief der zweite Mann aufgeregt.

Nach einer Weile schlugen alle Lichter, dicht hintereinander, die grobe Richtung zum Gerichtsgebäude ein. Die beiden Männer folgten ihnen mit einigem Abstand, und wurden ihrerseits von Dean und Sam verfolgt.

Allerdings ging es dann nicht weiter in die Geisterstadt hinein, sondern von ihr weg, über einige Hügel, immer weiter zu den Bergen hin. Hin und wieder gerieten Dean oder Sam ins Stolpern, es war einfach zu dunkel, doch glücklicherweise hörte niemand ihre Schritte. Die anderen waren wohl zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt.

Weit vor sich sahen die Jäger wie die angeblichen Irrlichter immer schneller liefen. Die Silhouetten der beiden Männer konnten sie nur ausmachen, wenn die sich direkt vor den Lichtern befanden, doch es war ganz eindeutig zu erkennen, dass sie den Mädchen folgten.

Plötzlich blieb Sam stehen und hielt seinen Bruder am Arm fest.

„Was?", zischte Dean.

„Etwas stimmt hier nicht, Dean."

„Was meinst du?"

„Ich spüre was. Hier sind noch andere …"

„Andere Menschen?", raunte Dean.

Sam sah sich um, aber er konnte nichts erkennen. „Nein", sagte er. „Ich weiß nicht genau. Ich spüre einfach nur was … anderes."

„Da musst du aber noch dran arbeiten …", murmelte Dean mehr zu sich selbst und musterte nun ebenfalls aufmerksam ihre Umgebung. In der Ferne schwirrten die Mädchen mit ihren Lichtern herum, in der anderen Richtung schlummerte die Geisterstadt, die ihre Gebäude nur schemenhaft freigab. Ohne Mondlicht war es einfach zu dunkel, um Details erfassen zu können. Eine ideale Nacht also für alle, die bei ihren Taten nicht beobachtet werden wollten.

„Gib mir eine Pistole!", sagte Sam.

Schnell holte der Ältere die beiden Wasserpistolen aus der Tasche und gab seinem Bruder eine. Der sah sich sichtlich beunruhigt um und versuchte trotz der Dunkelheit etwas zu erkennen. Eine undefinierbare Spannung schwebte über ihnen, so als würde die Luft immer fester zusammengepresst und drohte jeden Moment zu explodieren. Sam war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sich etwas Übernatürliches im Anmarsch befand.

Und dann überschlugen sich die Ereignisse …

Die beiden dubiosen Kerle begannen laut zu schreien. Automatisch drehten sich Dean und Sam um und sahen die Irrlichter wild durcheinander schweben.

„Da hat aber jemand Schiss", grinste Dean schadenfroh, doch als plötzlich auch die Frauen loskreischten und in Richtung Straße rannten, wurde er misstrauisch. Gerade als er zu dem Tumult laufen wollte, um sich zu vergewissern, dass den jungen Leuten keine wirkliche Gefahr drohte, hörte er, wie sich ein Motorrad näherte.

„Schlimmer als auf dem Jahrmarkt", raunte er seinem Bruder zu und ging wieder in Deckung. Der Lichtstrahl des Motorradscheinwerfers zuckte bei jeder Unebenheit hin und her, als die Maschine querfeldein über die Hügel gelenkt wurde. Sie näherte sich den Bergen und verschwand dann in der Dunkelheit einer Senke, nur das leiser werdende Motorengeräusch war noch zu hören.

„Was jetzt?", fragte Sam.

Für einen Moment starrte Dean nachdenklich in die Finsternis bei den Bergen, wo hin und wieder ein schwacher Lichtschein zwischen den dunklen Schemen der Büsche und Hügel auftauchte und den Weg des Motorrades erahnen ließ.

Das Geschrei der geflohenen Männer und Frauen ebbte ab, inzwischen hörte man die Typen fluchen und nur noch vereinzelt jammerte eine der Frauen, was sich aber nicht mehr annähernd so panisch anhörte, wie kurz zuvor.

„Ich denke, die haben sich gegenseitig erschreckt. Klingt nicht so, als wären sie in Gefahr", überlegte Dean.

Sam nickte zustimmend. „Lass uns nachsehen, was der auf dem Motorrad hier will."

„Yep. Schon merkwürdig, was für ein Betrieb hier nachts herrscht."

Die Brüder verließen ihr Versteck und liefen in Richtung Berge, ungefähr dorthin, wo sie zuletzt den Lichtschimmer des Motorradscheinwerfers gesehen hatten. Inzwischen hatte auch dort die Schwärze der Nacht wieder ihr Regiment übernommen, kein Licht war mehr zu erkennen, und außer den leisen Stimmen von der Straße war auch nichts zu hören.

Schon bald blieben die Jäger stehen und sahen sich fragend an. Dean holte seine Taschenlampe hervor und schickte den Lichtstrahl über den Boden.

„Wir hätten gleich nach einer Reifenspur gucken sollen", sagte Sam.

„Ja, Mister Klugscheißer. Und warum hast du das nicht gleich vorgeschlagen?" Genervt ging der Ältere weiter und suchte den Boden vergeblich nach einer Reifenspur ab.

Plötzlich erklang in weiter Ferne ein metallisches Geräusch, ein lautes Klappen, wie von einer Tür oder einem Tor.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen tauschten die Brüder einen wissenden Blick, dann bewegten sie sich auf das eben gehörte Geräusch zu. Leider versperrten ihnen Felsen und Sträucher, die sich zu allem Überfluss auch noch mit heimtückischen Dornen gegen ihre Widersacher wehrten, immer wieder den direkten Weg, so dass sie sehr oft ausweichen mussten und schon kurze Zeit später schon nicht mehr genau sagen konnten, woher das metallische Klappen gekommen war.

So blieben sie ein weiteres Mal stehen, sahen sich schweigend an und lauschten.

Als sie nichts hörten, fragte Sam: „Wo ist der nur hin?"

„Hörte sich wie eine Metalltür an. Vielleicht der Eingang von einem der Minenschächte. Außerdem muss doch das Motorrad irgendwo stehen."

„Lass uns an den Fuß der Berge gehen und dann dort weitersuchen."

Dean schnaubte entnervt und murmelte: „Und wenn wir Pech habe, laufen wir genau in die falsche Richtung."

„Wir könnten uns ja …"

„Vergiss es!", zischte Dean. „Wir bleiben zusammen. In diesem ganzen Chaos von pubertierenden Halloween-Kids, schwarzäugigen Rockern und sexy Geisterfrauen stinkt etwas ganz gewaltig. Da werde ich dich garantiert nicht allein losziehen lassen."

Plötzlich fegte eiskalter Luftzug durch die Brüder hindurch, und als hätte sie nur auf ihr Stichwort gewartet materialisierte sich der Geist der ermordeten Frau vor ihnen.

Reflexartig griff Sam zur Pistole, wurde aber von seinem Bruder aufgehalten.

„Nein, Sam! Das ist der Geist, der mir geholfen hat. Das ist Gina."

Die Geisterfrau nickt einmal mit dem Kopf und schwebte dann langsam, sich immer wieder umdrehend, davon.

„Sie will, dass wir ihr folgen", sagte Dean und setzte sich sofort in Bewegung. Sam folgte ihm.

„Jetzt verdrehst du schon den Geistern den Kopf …", grinste der Jüngere. Er konnte sich diese Bemerkung einfach nicht verkneifen.

Minutenlang verfolgten die beiden Jäger Ginas Geist, bis sie vor einer in den Berg eingelassenen, beinahe quadratischen Metalltür standen.

„Da müssen wir wohl klopfen. Keine Klingel", sagte Dean grinsend. Er drehte sich um, aber der Geist war schon wieder verschwunden.

„Danke", murmelte der Jäger.

Sam fragte leise: „Gehen wir rein?"

„Auf jeden Fall. Ich will wissen, was der Kerl da drinnen treibt."

„Vielleicht ist es ja gar kein Kerl."

„Möglich, aber ich denke, das ist der Typ, von dem der Barkeeper sprach."

So leise es ging öffneten sie die Tür und schlüpften in den Gang. Im Schein ihrer Taschenlampen sahen sie alte, teils verrottete Stützbalken, umgeben vom rötlichen Gestein. Auf dem Boden lagen aneinandergereihte Holzlatten und bildeten eine Art Weg.

„Hoffentlich halten die Stützen noch eine Weile", sagte Dean mit einem skeptischen Blick auf einen bereits zum großen Teil abgefaulten Holzbalken.

Sam erwiderte nichts, blieb aber plötzlich stehen und fragte: „Und was, wenn er oder sie wirklich ein Dämon ist?"

Mit einem wissenden Grinsen erwiderte der Ältere: „Teufelsfalle!"

„Haha, vorhin machst du dich noch lustig über mich und jetzt …"

„Sam, ich meine das ernst. Los, ich leuchte dir."

Mit weißer Ölkreide zeichnete Sam eine Teufelsfalle an die Decke des Ganges.

Während der Jüngere beschäftigt war, beobachtete Dean den in das Innere des Berges führenden Stollen.

Leise erklärte er: „Wenn der Kerl raus will, wird er wohl hier lang müssen. Und wenn er ein Dämon ist, sitzt er in der Falle. Es sei denn, es gibt noch einen weiteren Zugang. Oder er verzieht sich vorher aus seiner Hülle."

Nachdem nun eine nicht besonders schöne, dafür aber effektive Teufelsfalle die Decke des Stollens zierte, folgten die Brüder dem Holzlattenweg, der tiefer in den Berg hinein führte. Sie hörten und sahen nichts Außergewöhnliches. Nichts was auf die Anwesenheit von Lebewesen, welcher Art auch immer, hindeutete. Die stark abgekühlte Luft hatte sich bestimmt im einstelligen Bereich eingependelt, sodass die beiden Jäger ihre Kragen hochschlugen und ihre Jacken bis zum Hals hinauf schlossen.

Immer wieder mussten sie kleinere Steinhaufen umrunden, die sich aus abgebröckeltem Felsenreich gebildet hatten, und jedes Mal beäugten sie misstrauisch die Stützbalken. Doch keiner der beiden ließ auch nur ein Wort darüber verlauten, dass ihnen die Bedrohlichkeit dieser alten Mine sehr wohl bewusst war.

Als sie an eine Kreuzung kamen, von der rechts und links weitere Gänge abgingen, verharrten sie erneut. Der Weg aus Holzlatten führte geradeaus weiter, noch tiefer in den Berg hinein, aber jeder der drei weiteren Gänge konnte genauso gut zu dem Motorradfahrer führen.

Dean und Sam hielten ihre Taschenlampen nach unten gerichtet und lauschten. Es blieb totenstill. Kein Geräusch ließ auch nur vermuten, dass sich noch jemand anderes in dem Stollen aufhielt. Sie konnten also nur auf ihr Glück vertrauen und ihrem Instinkt folgen.

Sam bewegte kurz seine Taschenlampe, sodass der Lichtkegel über den Boden in Richtung des weiterführenden Hauptgangs huschte. Dean nickte, und so schlichen sie geradeaus weiter, immer tiefer in den Berg hinein.

Nach einigen Metern machten sie vor sich eine Art Brücke aus. Sam blieb am Rand stehen und leuchtete in das Loch unter den Holzlatten. Kein Boden war zu erkennen.

„Das ist wohl ein Drainage-Schacht", erklärte er.

Sein Bruder warf nun ebenfalls einen Blick in die Tiefe und murmelte: „Den Holzbrettern da traue ich aber nicht."

Glücklicherweise handelte es sich nur um einen schmalen Schacht, kaum breiter als ein Meter, sodass die Brüder bequem auf die andere Seite springen konnten.

Als der Gang endete, fanden sich Dean und Sam in einer Art Raum wieder. Direkt vor sich sahen sie einen Aufzugschacht, der nach unten führte. Der Aufzug war natürlich nicht da.

„Was jetzt?", fragte Sam.

„Treppen gibt es hier wohl keine … und wenn wir den Aufzug hoch holen wird er uns hören. So alt wie das Ding ist rattert es bestimmt ganz ordentlich."

„Also klettern wir."

Deans Blick wanderte vom Aufzugschacht langsam zu seinem Bruder. Ungläubig fragte er: „Da runter? Mit den ganzen Waffen? Und wie kommen wir dann in den Aufzug rein, der bestimmt vor dem nächsten Ausgang hält?"

„Dean, diese Minen-Aufzüge sind doch keine geschlossenen Käfige. Das ist eigentlich nur 'ne Plattform, die rauf und runter …"

„Schon gut! Ich hab's kapiert!"

„Was ist mit deinem Arm? Schaffst du das?"

„Ja klar!", sagte Dean empört. Dann grinste er und beendete seinen Satz: „Wenn du die Tasche trägst …"

Sam öffnete so leise wie es ging die Holzgittertür und schwang sich über die Kante des Schachts. Er grinste seinen Bruder, der ihm mit seiner Lampe noch leuchtete, kurz zu, bevor er mit dem Abstieg begann. Und der war leichter, als er gedacht hatte, denn die vielen Holzpfähle, die zur Stabilisierung angebracht worden waren, boten ihm jede Menge Halt. Die Wand an sich befand sich auch in einem guten Zustand, nur hin und wieder rieselte etwas Erde oder kleines Gestein nach unten, aber das schien niemand zu bemerken.

Als Sam, nachdem er zwei gefühlte Stockwerke hinter sich gebracht hatte, nach unten sah, entdeckte er dort einen diffusen Lichtschimmer. Weit konnte es nicht mehr sein. Er hielt sich mit einer Hand fest und schaltete mit der anderen nun seine eigene Taschenlampe ein, um seinem Bruder zu signalisieren, dass der jetzt nachkommen sollte. Dean reagierte sofort, sein Licht erlosch und im nächsten Moment beobachtete Sam, wie sich sein Bruder über den Rand schwang und nach unten kletterte.

Kaum hing Dean an den Streben des Aufzuggerüsts, da begann er schon schweigend in sich hinein zu fluchen. Sobald er sich mit der rechten Hand an einem Balken festhielt, fühlte er einen schmerzhaften Stich durch seinen Unterarm gehen. Aber er biss die Zähne zusammen und stieg weiter hinab.

Als er seinen Bruder erreichte, flüsterte der: „Da unten ist Licht. Jeder auf eine Seite?"

Dean nickte. Im nächsten Augenblick schaltete Sam seine Taschenlampe aus und für einen Moment sahen sie beide überhaupt nichts. Dann kristallisierte sich das Schimmern unter ihnen wieder heraus und sie erkannten schemenhaft die Kabine des Aufzugs.

Jeder kletterte auf eine Seite des Schachts, wo sie ihren Abstieg fortsetzten und sich wenige Minuten später eng an die Wand gepresst auf die Plattform niederließen. Das war der kritische Moment, denn falls sie Jemand dabei beobachtete, mussten sie blitzartig reagieren. Noch während sie sich herabließen, musterten sie den vor ihnen liegenden Raum, der von der Größe her dem oberen entsprach. An den Wänden flackerten zwei Fackeln, doch keine Menschen oder Nicht-Menschen waren zu erblicken. Sam holte die Weihwasserpistolen aus der Tasche und gab eine seinem Bruder. So bewaffnet schlichen sie weiter zu einem abzweigenden, mit weiteren Fackeln beleuchteten Stollen, dem sie geräuschlos folgten.

Ihre Nerven waren aufs Äußerste gespannt, und als plötzlich der schrille Schrei einer Frau die Stille durchschnitt, zuckten sie beide unweigerlich kurz zusammen. Doch ihrer Aufmerksamkeit und Reaktionsschnelle tat das nicht das Geringste ab. Blitzartig pressten sie sich beidseitig gegen die Wände. Zwei Meter weiter, auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite, zweigte ein weiterer Stollen ab. Dean gab seinem Bruder durch eine Kopfbewegung einen Hinweise darauf, Sam nickte verstehend und bewegte sich seitwärts weiter. Auf der anderen Seite tat Dean es ihm gleich, und als er ein Stück weit in den Nebengang schauen konnte, hielt er seine flache Hand abstoppend hoch. Während der Jüngere wartete, huschte Dean auf die andere Seite des Nebengangs.

Der Schrei war in ein wimmerndes Schluchzen übergegangen, das ganz eindeutig aus dem nun vor ihnen liegenden Stollen kam. Dean blickte noch einmal schnell um die Ecke, und als er Niemanden sah, gab er das Zeichen zum Weitergehen.

Schnell und leise bewegten sie sich den etwas engeren Gang entlang, die Waffen im Anschlag. Da sie hier nicht mehr nebeneinander gehen konnten, bildete Dean die Vorhut.

Auf einmal hörten sie hinter sich ein tiefes Knurren. Sie wirbelten herum, aber es war zu spät. Ein riesiger Hund sprang Sam mit gefletschten Zähnen an und verbiss sich in seinem Arm. Dean begann sofort den Hund mit Weihwasser zu beschießen, doch der reagierte nicht darauf. Scheinbar handelte es sich um einen ganz normalen, irdischen Vertreter seiner Rasse. Wer konnte denn auch damit rechnen, dass sie hier unten von einem stinknormalen, scharfen Köter angegriffen werden würden. Schnell wechselte Dean die Spielzeugpistole in die linke Hand und riss seinen Colt aus dem Hosenbund. Im nächsten Moment feuerte er mehrmals auf den Hund, doch der bewegte sich so schnell, dass Dean sich nicht sicher war, ob er ihn getroffen hatte, und bevor er sich versah, suchte der Hund mit einem kurzen Jaulen das Weite.

„Sam!", rief der Ältere und wollte nach seinem Bruder sehen, der am Boden kauerte, doch im selben Moment wurde Dean von einer unsichtbaren Kraft mit enormer Wucht gegen die Stollenwand geschleudert. Sein rechter Arm schlug hart auf, und mit einem Schmerzensschrei ließ Dean seine Pistole fallen.

Sam reagierte sofort und beschoss den schwarz gekleideten Mann, der plötzlich im Gang erschienen war, mit Weihwasser. Seine Kleidung und Haut begannen zu zischen. Der Dämon fauchte auf und entblößte dabei eine Reihe gefährlich blitzender Fangzähne. Dean fiel von der Wand auf den Boden, aber damit hatte er gerechnet, und so landete er sicher auf den Füßen. Sofort attackierte auch er den Dämon mit Weihwasser, der sich stöhnend und windend langsam zurückzog.

„Sam, Machete!", rief Dean, die scharfen Fangzähne waren ihm nicht entgangen. Lange würde der Wassertank nicht mehr reichen, und bis dahin mussten sie die Situation geklärt haben. Möglichst zu ihren Gunsten. Er trieb den Dämon oder Vampir, oder beides, weiter vor sich her, während Sam zurück zur jetzt am Boden liegenden Waffentasche lief, um die Machete heraus zu holen.

Und dann kam plötzlich kein Tropfen Weihwasser mehr aus der Pistole.

„Sam!", schrie Dean und wurde im selben Moment schon wieder gegen die Wand gepresst. Der Jüngere kam mit Wasserpistole und Machete bewaffnet zurückgerannt, feuerte mit dem Weihwasser auf ihren Gegner und warf seinem Bruder, der, sobald der Dämon mit sich selbst beschäftigt war, wieder Macht über seinen Körper hatte, die Machete zu. Dean fing die Blankwaffe auf und holte noch im Lauf zum Schlag aus.

Der Dämon erkannte die Gefahr und rannte fauchend an Sam vorbei durch den Gang davon. Sofort nahm der junge Jäger die Verfolgung auf, doch als er kurz darauf den Aufzug hörte, blieb er stehen, horchte noch einen Moment lang und ging dann grinsend zurück.

_Gleich sitzt er in der Falle_, dachte Sam zufrieden.

Am Ende des Seitenschachts befand sich ein großer Raum, der rundum mit Fackeln beleuchtet wurde. Als Sam zurückkam, fand er seinen Bruder auf dem in der Mitte stehenden, mit schwarzen und roten Kissen und Decken bedeckten Podest wieder, eine dunkelhaarige, verängstigt aussehende, junge Frau im Arm wiegend. Er versuchte sie zu beruhigen, doch sie wimmerte noch immer leise vor sich hin.

„Es wird alles gut. Wir bringen Sie hier raus." Dean strich ihr über den Rücken und warf seinem Bruder einen fragenden Blick zu.

Sam erklärte: „Er ist abgehauen, aber er wird wohl oben auf uns warten müssen …"

Die Frau sah mit einem lauten Schluchzer auf und musterte Sam voller Entsetzen.

„Er wird Ihnen nichts mehr tun", versicherte der.

Dean fragte: „Wie heißen Sie?"

„Emily", antwortete sie mit zittriger Stimme.

„Okay, Emily. Ich bin Dean und der Große da ist mein Bruder Sam. Wir bringen dich jetzt in Sicherheit."

Sie nickte und ließ sich von dem Jäger beim Aufstehen helfen.

Die Brüder führten die noch immer zitternde Emily die Gänge entlang bis zum Aufzugschacht. Hin und wieder stieß sie leise Weinlaute aus, schien aber, von einem gehörigen Schrecken und eventuellem Schock abgesehen, unverletzt zu sein.

Unterwegs raunte Sam seinem Bruder zu: „Er hatte Angst vor der Machete, ist er nun ein Vampir oder ein Dämon?"

„Wahrscheinlich beides. Wäre doch theoretisch möglich, oder?"

Sam nickte. „Warum nicht …"

„Lass es uns zu Ende bringen, mir reicht die stickige Luft hier so langsam", sagte Dean, als er den Aufzug wieder nach unten holte. „Wenigstens hat er den Fahrstuhl nicht blockiert."

* * *

Wie erwartet hatte die Teufelsfalle den Dämon gestoppt. Er stand da und sah die drei mit funkelndem Blick und gefletschten Zähnen an. Auf den letzten Metern reichte Dean seinem Bruder das Tagebuch ihren Vaters.

„Schick ihn zur Hölle, Sam."

Der Jüngere schlug die mit einem Lesezeichen markierte Seite auf und begann mit dem Exorzismus.

„Exorcizo te, omnis immundissime spiritus, omne phantasma, omnis incursio satanae …"

Emilys verwunderter Blick wanderte von Sam zu dem jetzt laut lachenden Dämon, um dann bei Dean zu verweilen.

„Was?", begann sie fragend, doch Dean drückte sie an sich und verbarg ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust.

„Er ist besessen, und wir helfen ihm dabei, sich von dem Dämon zu befreien. Er wird dir nichts mehr tun." Er erwähnte nicht, dass Sam die Machete nur deshalb noch in der Hand hielt, um dem Vampir, sobald der Dämon ihn verlassen hatte, den Kopf abzuschlagen. Er drückte Emily noch ein wenig fester an sich und sagte mit sanfter Stimme zu ihr: „Halte dir die Ohren zu. Es ist bald vorbei."

Sie nickte und presste sich die Fäuste fest gegen die Ohren.

Plötzlich hob der Dämon seine Hände und begann seinerseits lateinische Worte zu sprechen. Sam verstummte und sah irritiert auf, dann schwante ihm, dass der Höllenkerl zum Gegenangriff übergegangen war, wie auch immer der aussehen würde, und er beeilte sich mit dem Ablesen: „… in nomine Domini nostri Jesu Christi eradicare, et …"

Die Wände und der Boden begannen zu vibrieren, einzelne Erdklumpen und Steine fielen in den Gang. Doch Sam sah nicht auf. Hastig las er weiter und bemerkte nicht, wie plötzlich ein Riss durch den äußeren Ring des Bannkreises ging und augenblicklich seine Wirksamkeit zerstörte.

Der Dämon lachte kurz triumphierend auf, bevor er mit seinen lateinischen Versen fortfuhr.

Es begann ein verbaler Wettlauf. Sam las so schnell er konnte den Exorzismus, während der Dämon mit lauter Stimme dagegen an zu brüllen schien.

Dean beobachtete die ganze Szene voller Misstrauen, er spürte, dass der Mistkerl aus der Hölle die Situation wieder im Griff hatte, denn wenn er gewollt hätte, wäre er schon längst verschwunden. Warum nur gab es nicht eine Kurzfassung dieses Exorzismus'. Sie mussten ihren alten Freund Bobby dringend mal darauf ansetzen, eine schnellere Möglichkeit zu finden, um diese Höllenbrut wieder zurückschicken zu können.

Von der Decke stürzten weitere Steinbrocken herunter, die Wände schienen langsam aber sicher zu zerbröckeln. Emily geriet in Panik. Sie schrie hysterisch auf, befreite sich ruckartig aus Deans Griff und rannte blindlings drauflos, direkt auf den Dämon zu. Entsetzt sah Dean, wie ein dicker Stein sie am Kopf traf. Emily stürzte zu Boden und blieb regungslos liegen.

„Nein", schrie der Winchester und stürmte vorwärts. Auch Sam wollte ihr zu Hilfe eilen, doch genau in dem Moment ertönte ein dumpfes Grummeln, das immer lauter wurde. Im letzten Moment riss Dean seinen Bruder am Arm zurück, als über Emily und dem Dämon die Decke einstürzte und in einem ohrenbetäubenden Krach herunterstürzte. Über all dem Lärm hörte man das diabolische Gelächter des Dämons.

Sam funkelte seinen Bruder zornig an. Er wollte Emily retten, aber Dean zerrte ihn ruckartig zurück. Von überall prasselten Steine und Holzbalken auf sie herab. Aufgewirbelter Staub hüllte alles ein und schluckte auch das bisschen Licht, für das die Taschenlampen noch gesorgt hatten. Hustend und prustend versuchten die Brüder sich in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Auf einmal rutschte Sams Ärmel aus Deans Hand. Er blieb stehen, sah sich nach seinem Bruder um, doch er konnte nichts erkennen. Da traf ihn etwas schmerzhaft am Kopf. Für einen kurzen Augenblick sah Dean lauter helle Funken aufstoben, dann wurde es schlagartig schwarz um ihn herum.

Etwas Schweres traf Sam und warf ihn einfach um, als wäre er nur eine Puppe.

„Dean", keuchte der Jüngere, und blieb benommen liegen. Reflexartig hob er seine Arme über den Kopf, um sich so gut es ging vor Erde und Gestein zu schützen. Das Getöse ließ langsam nach, doch noch immer krachten vereinzelt Brocken herab. Vom Licht der Taschenlampen war nichts mehr zu sehen. In Sams Kopf dröhnte es nur noch, er bekam kaum noch Luft und versuchte hustend, seine Lunge vom Staub zu befreien. Von seinem Bruder hörte er gar nichts.

„Dean?", rief Sam und ein weiterer Hustenanfall schüttelte seinen Körper. Schmerzen durchzuckten seine Brust, doch die nahm er nur beiläufig wahr. Die Sorge um seinen Bruder war viel zu groß, als dass ihn ein kleines Stechen stören konnte.

Müsste Dean bei all dem Dreck in der Luft nicht auch husten? Müsste er ihn nicht zumindest keuchen hören können.

Panik durchflutete Sam. Voller Angst brüllte er: „DEAN!"


End file.
